


A true Home to come Home to

by Valdyr



Series: The Sinda & the Jotunn [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest Fantasy, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of incest, Voyeurism, discussing consensual adultery?, shape-shifting, she-elf!Loki, unavoidable character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Middle-Earth, Thranduil and Loki adjust to being the royal couple of the Woodland Realm, trying to arrange themselves with the mortality of their valued neighbours, wizards who don't like Loki and the crown prince Legolas, who outright hates his mother's replacement, if that is really is biggest problem.<br/>Or: What happens between their trip to Asgard and the beginning of The Fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guards for a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not quite done with work yet, but almost there and not posting was itching me, so this had to be done. I hope you like it, at least sort of, it's transition after all.

Golden were the clouds surrounding bronze rock as the sun set, painting the Misty Mountains in her fading shine. A goodbye from Asgard, Loki thought, before the darkness of night or any day in Mirkwood swallowed them. It was almost romantic. More so than the greenish looking dwarves, anyway. But interrealm-travel was not for everyone. Especially not after the gravity flip. And well, dwarves didn't like heights anyway.

  
But none of their retching and complaining could spoil his bliss. The very air smelled different here. Thranduil had tears of joy in his eyes and Loki felt him vibrating from fresh energy. He, they, were finally home again. In their home world, at least. The forest was still a good while away from them and even flying, the horses were not so fast that the additional distance wouldn't matter. Perhaps they should stay in the mountains that night and move on in the morning. He voiced as much, but the dwarven brothers were not too happy:

  
"What ? No ! We can see Erebor from here, why would we wait ?"

  
"Perhaps because just a moment ago, you were begging for solid ground under your feet and you clearly need some reprieve from flying still ?"

  
"But we are so close..."

  
"But it's almost dark, too. Hrimfaxi's power will overgrow Skinfaxi's soon and I don't want you rolling off the chariot and dropping to your deaths, when you fall asleep."

  
Now Balin interjected in clear curiosity:"Hrimfaxi's power ?"

  
"They are the carriers of night and day. One swallows light and calms for the nightly rest, one spends light and excites for the adventures of day. He can't hex anyone to sleep, but you have been up for a while and are sleepy already. We should rest tonight. What, truly, is one more day now ?"

  
"Hm. But spending light reminds me, if this ... Skinfaxi used to light Asgard instead of a sun, shouldn't he be brighter than this ?"

  
"He is, don't you listen ? Hrimfaxi takes his light away, when they are this close. They used to be a world apart, running around it. The further apart, the greater their effects. Skinfaxi can shine brighter than any sun and Hrimfaxi can become the centre of a black hole. But right beside each other, both negate the other's effect. Now stop the distraction and lie down. You are exhausted."

  
The dwarf huffed, but agreed. Upon crossing the portal, he had felt as though he had been up and running for a week, though it had been just one day. Loki was obeyed, in any case. The elven guards still waited for Thranduil to signal his agreement, but a nod sufficed for them. He couldn't speak right then. He didn't trust his voice. In Asgard, he had constantly been watching out for dangers, distracted by concern. Now he felt how dearly he had missed his home beneath that. And he didn't want to wait, but it was the right thing.

  
Instead he pulled Loki tight to calm himself again and the Jotunn did not mind at all. He kissed his cheek and the pointy ends of his ears, tickling him until he loosened up.

  
“Loki, can we leave this alone ? The portal, I mean. Isn't it a risk ? What if someone passes it by chance ?”

  
“Has anyone ever ? Asgard knew nothing of your world and the portal has been there for ages. I don't think that there is a high chance of anyone stumbling through it. And who could, even if they knew what to look for ? Elves don't fly, nor humans or hobbits and surely no dwarves. Orcs and wargs no more and dragons don't really come here, do they ? But none else could. You can't get that high without flight, not above the mountaintops.”

  
“There are some that can fly. Mostly bad ones, but eagles too and they carry the flightless with ease. Maybe the pathway should be guarded somehow, to keep the evil from passing. Perhaps just by the eagles ?”

  
“And who would ask them ? They don't trust me. And have you ever tried speaking with them ?”

  
“No, but the wizards could.”

  
Technically, they were not overly far from Rivendell, where Gandalf was known to pass by often. But Thranduil had no interest in seeking shelter from Elrond, nor letting the half-elf anywhere near his Loki. He was aware that his distrust might be over the top, but it was always better to be careful. And it was not like a Teler had no reason to be careful in the presence of a Noldo. So he discarded the possibility. They were headed for the Greenwood after all, so Rhosgobel was almost on the way.

  
He asked Loki and was met with doubt:”You mean to ask the wizard who warned you about my death-air ? You do know that you have one too now ? He won't trust you. Not even you. Not anymore. And if he tells Gandalf ? That grey old vagabond would call his eagles and rise to Asgard at once. Even if he meant only the best, he would have to. To see the problem and form an opinion about the potential threat. And if Gandalf meets Odin, anything can happen. And most options would not benefit us.”

  
“Why not ? I could explain you to him and ease his distrust of you.”

  
“Do you really believe that ? People have a tendency to believe what they want to believe and especially people known for wisdom, knowledge or cunning despise being proven wrong. Gandalf won't change his mind about me. He would rather believe Odin.”

  
“Never ! Not if I told him what Odin-”

  
“And you think he'd believe you about that ? You, who you have been under my persuasive influence for months ?”

  
“I don't think he would believe Odin over us all, but I do acknowledge the risk.”

  
“Thank you. And Thranduil, you didn't see it, but if he heard about my destruction of Asgard as a dragon, I'd be no better than Smaug to him. It wouldn't even be a lie.”

  
“No, don't you undermine yourself again. You prance around so proudly, but in truth your confidence is ever in question. Trust me, Loki, you are entirely unlike Smaug. Just think about it. All your worst actions were reactions. To save your former home from war, to safely get us out of there. Smaug acted on greed and sadistic desires, not you. Your heart is pure.”

  
“Thank you..., but I disagree. Right now, my thoughts are very impure, though that might be something lower than my heart.”

  
And Thranduil did laugh, lightly. But no, there was no way he would do it in the open with dwarves, guards and Tauriel around. The horses he could have tolerated, but not the rest. So they just snuggled up together in the spacey chariot, the horses tied to stay in place, and let the calming aura of Hrimfaxi lull them to sleep. If danger neared, the magical steeds would sound a noisy alarm, rearing and kicking until even an orc horde would cower and flee before approaching them.

 

-

 

And the sun barely peaked over the horizon, when they did. Both jerked up and whinnied screechingly as they tossed their wild heads, bucking against the restraints. Everyone was up within moments and the elves immediately spotted the threat. A bear so great it could have lifted the chariot from the ground. They nocked their arrows and waited only for a word from their king or for the beast to near just another inch. But Loki would know that scent anywhere, so he stepped in front of them.

  
“Hello Beorn, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

  
The dwarves at least calmed from that. The elves less so, but Thranduil did the exact opposite. He went rigid, his jaw locking and nostrils flaring. Beorn. Loki's first lover in this world. For a moment, he wanted to hide the beast and put its pelt in front of a nice fireplace, so he could take Loki upon it. But he shouldn't be jealous. He'd just emphasise Loki's and his rings in a more tolerable manner of possessiveness. If the bear could think like the man. He'd heard all kinds of stories about the skin-changer living not far from his forest.

  
But Loki knew his way around the other shifter. He neared the bear purring as not to aggravate him. And the bear let him near, let him touch, let him pet him, still purring and speaking softly to him. No-one really knew whether Beorn could direct the shift, but in that moment it almost seemed so. The bear stood up and shed his fur, returning to the man underneath before their eyes. But strangely enough, he was not focused on Loki, nor the dwarves he knew.

  
“King Thranduil...”

  
“Yes ? What business do you have with me ?”

  
“I, none. But everyone feels your people's unrest. The prince regent keeps sending search parties and spies out on ventures to find you or find out anything about your whereabouts, but they have been growing less ...hopeful.”

  
“What ? Prince re... Why would Legolas call himself so ?! What does he think he is doing ?! And when did he return ?”

  
“Prince Legolas returned to the Woodland Realm early in the last summer.”

  
'What ?' he thought. That was before he had left. Both dwarves and elves were confused, but from the corner of an eye he saw Loki, who was caught between shock and despair. Realisation had hit him. And it had hit hard, but Thranduil needed to understand:”Loki ? Loki, how is that possible ?”

  
“... I forgot. How could I forget that ? Thranduil, I am so so sorry... I had not realised the possibility. I am so stupid ! Stupid !”

  
“Loki, you're not stupid. But tell me, dear: What did you forget to consider ? What is wrong ? Please explain !”

  
“W-we moved to a different place, with a different sun...”

  
“So what ?!”

  
“It's slower.”

  
“Hm ? What is ?”

  
“Asgard's sun. It's slower than other suns. That is no big problem the nine, it's always been so, everybody is used to it, so much it doesn't even need to be pointed out to visitors. Visitors from the other realms of Yggdrasil, that is.”

  
“Could you please get to the point ?”

  
“The point is that a day in Jotunheim is twice as long as in Vanaheim or Alfheim and almost five times as long as a day in Svartalfheim, while Niflheim and Muspelheim don't really have day-night changes at all. However, an Asgardian day is roughly 1.25 times as long as a Jotun day, which is almost two weeks on Midgard. The point is that we have been on Asgard for ...what, two months ? Almost, I think. I can't really remember right now. But those were not two months here. I think this world has roughly the same day length as Midgard.”

  
“So... Oh.”

  
“So, we were gone for roughly seven hundred something to eight hundred something days.”

  
“We were gone for more than two years... ? But, no, we would surely have noticed that !”

  
“Didn't you ? In the beginning ? Weren't you exhausted and tired and just wanted to sleep, no matter the time ?”

  
“...but it didn't feel like...”

  
“Your bio-rhythm adjusted, aided by Asgard's magic, and you didn't feel it anymore. None of you did. The dwarves might have felt themselves growing older too fast, had we stayed longer. But you ? No, you could have spent a century on Asgard without realising it. A world without seasons and artificial days. I was the only one who could have known that. But I didn't stop to think on it. How could I do this to you ?!”

  
“Loki, don't ! Don't even start like that. My people may be restless, but there was clearly no greater catastrophe. See ? The Greenwood still stands, does it not ? Nothing has gone wrong that can't be undone. I am certainly not happy about this, but you can't turn back time and it's not like you did it on purpose.”

  
“Reasons can't change events.”

  
“I think we've had this exact discussion before, not even too long ago. Reasons, even though they don't change events, do still matter. You may have you regain my people's trust after luring me away for this long, but not mine. I don't regret anything about Asgard. It brought us to this point. And this end justifies all means to me.”

  
Thranduil clearly did not mean a place by that. Not literally. He took Loki's hand, caressing the ring that symbolised their union. And if Thranduil didn't hate him for it, everything was alright. But the elves might. And Legolas would hate him for sure. For stealing his father away. For stealing his mother's place. Norns, he was legally Legolas' step-mother now ! And in all his time in all the known worlds, he had never heard a good thing about step-mothers. Oh, Legolas would hate him so so much.

  
But he could deal with that. With Thranduil's support. He had no idea how he had earned the Elvenking's continued forgiveness and love, but he thanked the Norns and prayed for the best. This inexplicable nonsense was love as he had never seen it before. This was the type of devotion he wanted a father to give their children.


	2. Son of the first Wife, meeting the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chariot enters Mirkwood, reconsiders visiting Radagast about the portal and finally reaches the Woodland Realm. And thus Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for your comments on my re-entry into the world of writing. I had hoped to upload this yesterday, but I got homework. Well, it's weekend still. Hope you enjoy:

He had really enjoyed that expression. True, it had been nice of Beorn to offer to escort them, but Thranduil did not regret his “No need.” and calling them all into the chariot before flying off and leaving his spouse's ex dumbstruck at their course. The bear was not used to flying horses, it seemed. Well, his faces did allow the king quite some smugness that he did not feel guilty for. The elves didn't comment, the dwarves just muttered about self-important elf-kings and Loki rolled his eyes chuckling. Jealousy could be a bitch, but sometimes it was just cute.

  
Through the air, they left the mountains for real and descended to the plains, but did not touch the ground. They didn't want to be slowed, only to avoid being seen. A golden chariot up in the sky was quite an eye-catcher after all. But soon enough, before noon even, they reached the trees to Thranduil's realm. It saddened him that his forest was still so sickened, even after the Necromancer had been chased away. But thinking of that again he considered Radagast anew.

  
Yes, Gandalf going to Asgard had to be avoided. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving the portal alone. It was extremely unlikely that one of Middle-Earth would stumble through or find it even when looking for it. But doors opened to both sides. What if Aesir came through ? Who would warn them before armies could cross ? As the horses trotted the last steps towards the trees, he found certainty. They needed to get Radagast to post eagle guards without telling Gandalf. However they would achieve that. But telling Loki about his decision was abruptly stalled.

  
As they entered the forest, the trees around them freshened their green, the sickness in them, while far from gone, receding.

  
“What just happened ?”

  
“I'd assume, my love, that Tuilya has brought spring back to Mirkwood.”

  
Could it ? He stopped the horses and stepped off the chariot just behind the tree line. Around his feet, yellow green moss sprouted from the humous soil, dazzling his fellow elves even more than him. So he approached one tree. It was old, but its leaves were brownish and moist in that slimy way as if decomposing on their branches. The poor thing. But it was not dead. So he lifted his ringed hand and caressed the rotten trunk like a beloved pet, letting his wish to make it better flow through the contact.

  
Even Loki's jaw dropped, when the unsound plant budded instantly. He sadly expected the effect to diminish again, once Thranduil moved away from it. But for a 'wedding ring', that was quite a show. And the Elvenking saw another chance in it, too.

  
“Loki, we need to talk to Radagast. If just for the case that Aesir find the path. And I think I know an argument for him to heed me, when I demand confidentiality. He loves this forest and its animals just as much as I do. It is worth more to him than Maiar affairs, so it is worth more than Gandalf. Do you agree that we can convince him ?”

  
“We certainly have a chance. And you know where to find him ?”

  
“I would know my own forest.”

 

-

 

Something was off. He was just rubbing Sebastian's tummy and cooing softly to the poor thing – the little hedgehog had eaten something foul again, it seemed – and Kurt and Betty were cuddling in the warmth under his hat, when he realised that something was approaching. Something that shook the forest's quiet air. Worried he hushed the beasts and carefully approached the door. Something was definitely on the other side and it was definitely magical.

  
But no spiders, he concluded from the sounds. That was no rustling of numerous chitin legs in the fallen leaves. That was stomping... a horse ? Was Gandalf coming to visit again ? A bit excited and a bit worried about the reasons behind the visit he opened the door and step out of his house only to find that this was not Gandalf. Far from it. By his door stood a couple of utterly otherworldly horses in front of a golden chariot.

  
And to top it off, their reins were held by no other than the azure-skinned sorcerer he had been asked to look over after the battle. The likely undead love interest of the Elvenking. The one who had turned into a dragon and flown across the forest every night for weeks, devouring everything his jaws and claws could rip from the ground. Until that day he had carried the Elvenking away and not returned again. And now he was here ? And not alone as Radagast suddenly realised.

  
“King Thranduil ?! Oh boy, where've you been ?”

  
The elf's face contorted slightly, but he accepted that Radagast was not known for his court etiquette and old enough to call him a boy in comparison, so he answered:”In another world. Loki's world of origin. A worrisome place, wizard. Might we talk about it ? For the safety of our world, we should.”

  
Well, that didn't sound good. “Yes, yes, come in.” And he gestured for the elf to enter, but only for him and it was noticed.

  
“I'd prefer to discuss this in my spouse's presence. Might Loki join us ?”

  
That had him halt. Spouse ? So much for the love interest. Begrudgingly, he accepted the mage in as well, while the dwarves complained about having to wait. But his matters were more pressing. Mainly the strange creature that the Elvenking had apparently wed. It was spewing with magic. It's head, hands, skin, core and some outside influences. Two bracelets hummed with magic, three emerald necklaces around his neck, a ring that seemed to scream from power and a collar that kept the inside sources restrained. Interesting, that one. As interesting as the ring was disconcerting.

  
In curiosity, he viewed the elf. He wore similar bracelets, a comparable, yet drastically different ring and a necklace of his own that appeared to have the same purpose as Loki's three. But viewing the Elvenking, he realised something that took his breath away. The light shining within the Sinda was dimmed, clotted with wisps of decay. The touch of death was upon him.

  
“Th-Thranduil ? You... Were exactly has Loki taken you ?”

  
“To his childhood home, his birthplace, another elven realm and a sanctuary for creatures that were hunted solely for being born to a race others considered monstrous. And I've met some. They were not monsters, no matter their looks. The real monsters looked normal, yet were anything but on the inside.”

  
Radagast was only more disturbed, but that did not contain the answer he had been looking for and Loki knew it, knew his intention:

  
“Said sanctuary is the Realm of the Dead. Where so-called monsters are numerous, they are safe, and only there. I wanted my children safe no matter their looks.”

  
“Children ?”, asked Radagast incredulous. No word of any pregnancy had come from the elves. But... he had heard of Loki's injuries before his magical examination. About who had caused them.

  
“Orc children ?!”

  
And Loki's face at that was pure fury. But Thranduil was the one to answer, in a harshly clipped tone full of condescension:“Dragons, wizard. Five dragons, fathered by Smaug. And they will be as great and powerful as their makers. But until then, they are children. Vulnerable children. Innocent children. And still they would be hunted, for 'precaution', for glory, for trophies or other material values off their dead bodies. We had to go to the beyond. And I went willingly and returned with ease. We were allowed to.”

  
The wizard gulped visibly. Dragons did have a certain reputation and speaking of them as innocent children was not exactly the usual. But Radagast was kind, even though he was a bit nuts, and he was full of compassion for every breathing being that did not get off on killing sprees. He obviously contemplated the new information for a long time, ever so slightly swaying where he stood. It was annoying. Unnerving, too. After all, a lot depended on his reaction. But mostly it was just annoying, constantly gnawing on their tight nerves.

  
Thranduil was a breath from snapping at the Maia to say something already, when Radagast finally started:”I do see your point.” But that was it. His voice had gone up at the end as if he intended to continue, but then he just left it. Then he looked around confused and Thranduil seriously considered asking him whether he was trying to find out where he'd left his train of thought or his sanity as a whole.

  
Oh, if anyone pulled something like that within the borders of his realm, he would send the imbecile wasting his time into a nice little cell, so they'd have enough time to put themselves back together. This was unbearable. But the tiniest move from Loki had Radagast's eyes snapping up, clear and bright without a trace of addledness.

  
“But this is not why you came to me.”

  
“No”, answered Loki, as the wizard's focus was on him anyway and talking to someone who did not even have the decency to look at him would have by far surpassed Thranduil's tolerance. He was tense enough already. So the Jotunn explained:“I know what you think of me and your concern is perfectly understandable. I would even go so far as to say that it is justified. Yet, I – as bad as I may seem – am far from the worst.”

  
The wizard seemed a little doubtful, but listened attentively; even though he thought that Gandalf might be better suited for this and already considered sending a messenger moth to call him.

  
“The realm that raised me is known for two things only. It's prowess in battle and the wealth it has gained from the spoils of its wars. Unfortunate as it is for your world, it's king has learned of its existence and he knows that it is inhabitable. That means to him that you would make an excellent colony and if he thinks that he can conquer this world, he will not hesitate to do so. Our only true protection, the only way to avoid bloodshed, is to keep him insecure. He doesn't yet know how strong this world's defences are, so he won't attack yet. We need to keep it that way. And for that, we need to keep his spies out.”

  
“His spies ?”

  
“Either Aesir – they look like men, but are really more dwarves with the height of elves, foregoing the crafting skills – or his ravens Huginn and Muninn. If they see these lands, desirable for its fertility and moderate climate, but its defences divided, the different kings at war with each other, they will report back to him and an army will descend from the sky to subjugate every folk with brute force. Odin wants power and nothing else. And he shies from nothing at all.”

  
“I think we should inform the White Council, then.”

  
“And draw even more attention here ? He can scry well and wide and one in his service sees and hears even more. We should not discuss them with any council. We are telling you only so you can put the eagles on guard at the portal that leads to his world. So they may stop any and all crossing. Especially those ravens. But speaking of it too much can draw their gazes here. This was a necessary risk, but please don't make it worse.”

  
Radagast was torn, but Loki counted it as a great win that he at least considered keeping their secret. Then, Thranduil showed him what he could do with Tuilya and awed him into a little boy seeing the big wide world for the first time. The wizard clearly wanted to tell at least his friend. But his worry about their warnings, given their obvious expertise, won out. He agreed to speak no word of it. At least until a spy came through. Once Asgard found the portal, his silence would be useless, so he would tell Gandalf at once.

  
Upon his agreement, he sent a messenger to the eagles that lived in the Misty Mountains, Loki dictating the exact position and highlighting that they were not to cross. The couple really had convinced him. Thranduil was once more glad about Loki's persuasion skills and his own idea to go to Radagast in the first place. Now, they could head straight home. And three feet to avoid the bumpy ground and criss-crossing roots they did so in an unrelenting gallop. These horses did not need to rest.

  
They did not even care for the enchanted river, as they ran across with their hovering hooves. But as they neared, Thranduil had them slow down to a lazy trot. There should be guards soon. And indeed, in the else silent treetops there was a gasp. Loki stopped the chariot at once and the king spoke softly, no raising of his voice necessary for these ears:“I expect you to know that you do not need to ward my own borders against us.”

  
The tiniest bit of shuffling could be heard then and a handful of elves lowered themselves from their hiding spots in the canopy down to the ground to stand before their king. They bowed deeply and asked “Aran ?”, but Loki focused again on his Alltongue imbued necklaces that had served the dwarves so well in Asgard and what his suppressed magic could not translate for him became understandable once more:“My king ? You are here. Truly ? You have returned ? We worried so. There was no word of you. We feared you lost forever !”

  
“Then you might want to reconsider your doubt in me. I knew what I did when I left and I knew that I would return. If I should repeat this, I would hope that you don't lose faith in me so soon again. Or at all, for that matter.”

  
The guards cast down their eyes in shame, but their excitement over his return did not fade. He was back. Back, their king was back with them ! And Thranduil saw how thrilled they were in the minute shivers in their tamed limbs and the strain on their blank faces, that were moments from turning into wide smiles. He would berate the state of their discipline, but he was too flattered by their joy over his return. And he had not really been angry with them in the first place, anyway.

  
But apologising for his long absence was not an option. He would have to admit that it had been an accident and he couldn't do that to them. He was king. He had to pretend that it all had been his plan from the start, that all had been under his control, to reassure them after their time of distress. If he admitted his loss of control, they would never sleep well again, when he was away. Even if just to visit their kin in Lorien or their direct neighbours in the east and north east.

  
He had to quell their concerns for their own good. Even if it meant appearing cold or condescending. He had to. He was king. The well-being of his people, including their peace of soul, was his highest priority. His duty as their leader. A duty he had neglected because Loki had wanted to say goodbye to his mother. And for a moment, he was not so sure about whether he regretted it or not. But then he considered what might have happened had he stayed while Loki went away. Or if they both had stayed.

  
He would never have forgiven himself for letting Loki go, losing him out of only his own fault. And if Loki had stayed ? Would he have come to hate him for it ? Or would his people have, once five dragons were lose on their home ? No. This was best. And only once he was sure of that, convinced himself, could he go on to face his son. But he dreaded it still, mixing into his bliss, when he saw the gates open for him again after all this time.

  
The dwarves refused to tag along. They wanted to go home as well. He understood that. So he ordered them provisioned and guided to the east border, north of the river, so they could continue to Erebor and reunite with their king. His own guards he dismissed to go to their families. But they had difficulties leaving him. Masses blocked them on all sides. They all wanted to see that the rumour was true. Word of his reappearance has gone through his people like lightning and they all wanted to see, to be sure.

  
In the end, it unnerved the horses into a fits of frantic whinnying and kicking their legs out. At that point, Loki ordered them released from the chariot and their harnesses, so they could return home. The chariot was then to be unloaded, the goods to be brought into the royal chambers, the vehicle into the stables. That had quite some elves look at him funny, but when Thranduil just raised an expectant eyebrow at their lack of immediate obedience, they hurried to do as the Jotunn had said.

  
But that also shifted some of the focus to Loki. They had seem him blue before, knew to to be the slayer of Smaug, a great mage and sometimes a dragon himself. But some things had changed now. The collar, as beautiful as it looked on him, disturbed them greatly. Elves were magical creatures, even if they did not conjure a lot. And they felt the disturbance the collar caused, even though they could not fathom the constant battle between the artefact and Loki's own powers. And, of course, they knew the implication of a collar on a person.

  
Then the first noticed Loki's ring. That tiny little thing that meant so much. Especially after one confirming look to Thranduil.

  
“My king ?”

  
More saw and wondered and sought reassurance in their king. But he did not just explain himself to his subjects.

  
“I will speak with the 'prince regent' now.”

 

-

 

He couldn't stay. But he had to. His father would be furious if he ran to him to pull him into his embrace, likely crying in happiness over his survival after everything had seemed lost. It was undignified. And his father had not repeated any lesson as often as to keep his composure, the dignity that came with his status. As a prince he could not play in the mud or tumble from his horse in front of witnesses or adjust his leggings in the middle of a meeting. Such a childish act as to run to him for a public hug was below them.

  
So he had to wait. Agonisingly. Until his father walked in. The others of status waited with him, positively apprehensive, but not nearly as jumpy as he was, ever since the first calls of “The king is back, the king has returned !” had gone through the halls. But he was nervous, too. He did not fear his inevitable loss of power at the return of his king. Of course, he would be regent no longer, but he didn't mind that at all. For one, because his status had never been worth all the restrictions that came with it.

  
But in reality, he had hated being regent. No one could legally restrict him now. He could, theoretically, do anything he wanted at any time he wanted. But he had no time. There were constantly things coming up that he needed to decide, concerning diplomacy which he was not exactly good at, the sufficient supply with basic resources for food and handcrafting while also minding the sustainability of their extraction, which he had even less experience with, the maintenance of the military, which included far more accounting than he had previously been aware of, and loads more.

  
In the end, he mostly listened to the people who knew what they were talking about or read their reports and tried to strike compromises. Because experts had a thing for disagreeing with each other, but at least they all knew the advantages and disadvantages of their solutions. He still felt like a failure every time that his decisions had unwelcome consequences or whenever his experts barely suppressed sighs and eye-rolls at his immaturity. Both deciding and when he requested more time to decide. Or when he asked for time out. Because, seriously, he had not set foot in the forest in a month !

  
He was no longer openly reprimanded or restricted, but he had never felt less free in his life. How his father could bear this was beyond him. Maybe it was ruling that had made him such a soulless statue of himself. Because a real person would break under the strain. But although he mostly resented him, the child inside was still cheering at the prospect of its beloved, dearly missed daddy finally coming home. It was no yet over the shock of coming home despite the humiliation at having to admit that he had missed it too much to stay away and finding his father just gone.

  
But finally, the last door opened and his father came, followed by so many on-lookers. He vacated the throne at once, as not to stand above his king, and hurried down the stairs. But his senses tingled as he did so. The others of status around him had changed their stance, their positive apprehension faded. They were nervous, tense, all of a sudden. Why ? Then he realised that the on-lookers were just as tense; it had come from them. And the reason ? Only then did he notice the red-eyed creature beside his father. Loki.

  
And as the two neared, he followed the tense looks to their hands. Their rings. When they were right in front of him, he was essentially a bow string, ready to snap, while his eyes glowered like the throat of a dragon readying himself to shower a city in flames.

  
“Father ?”

  
“I am glad that you watched over my realm in my absence. But I don't appreciate your current attitude.”

  
“My attitude ?! I am not the one who has betrayed the memory of my Queen for nothing but an exotic fuck-toy !!!”

  
And it echoed through the hall. Thranduil was so shocked by the words that he could not even reacted, while even the noblest around gasped with wide eyes and dropped jaws. And Loki, he was thankful for the lock on his magic, because he did not know what he would have done had it been available to him. Probably thing that would have hurt Thranduil even more. Maybe even something that involved Legolas' head between shape-shifted jaws. And he would never forget the wonderment he felt, when he least expected saviour took charge of their disastrous exchange.

  
Because in that moment, Tauriel stepped forth with a quivering voice:“Legolas, you know to little to judge. Trust me, I was there, and on your behalf I would have disagreed with his union in any other situation. But not this. I saw Loki's king. A monster with a heart to rival Morgoth. A monster that condemned its own child to slavery. And not just to work until he broke. But to be tortured and raped by a sadistic enemy ! Our king challenged the sentence. It was the only way. He fought and defeated the enemy at great cost of blood.”

  
Immediately the majority's eyes whipped over to Thranduil to detect any injury, but they came to the conclusion that the amount of passed time had healed him already. Yet, Legolas did not see how that would lead to them marrying and Tauriel explained:“Because by that monster's laws, our king's victory gave him Loki as a slave.”

  
And the sharp breath and hisses all around gave Tauriel pause, for moment, before she went on:

  
“He was meant to be given Loki as a slave, but he could not bear it. The only other kind of ownership they would accept was wedlock. I understand that you don't like this. But truly, could you have lived with your father, had he forsaken our ally and saviour ? Left him to horror ? To torture and rape ? Or had he taken a slave ? And do your think that your mother would have been grateful for such an atrocity committed in the name of her memory ?”

  
Legolas gulped and visibly fidgeted a moment before a broken “No.” escaped him. He was so ashamed. Especially for calling Loki a toy, when he had so narrowly avoided sexual slavery. But Tauriel would not leave him in this misery: “There are terrible people out there. But not all we've met are bad. And all that different from us either. Oh, I must tell you about Alfheim !” And suddenly excited she dragged him off to somewhere not in the middle of a crowd. He looked back once more, his face open conflict, but Thranduil gave him a ghost of a reassuring smile.

  
The first smile the father had granted his son in ages. And Legolas was so touched he could not be sure that he had seen the truth or just wished it to be there. But once he was gone, a counsellor addressed his king: “We are all grateful for Loki's deeds and glad that he could escape such a terrible fate. But marrying him has consequences. For the court and the entire realm. He is effectively our ...”

  
“Queen now. I know what I have done and what consequences it has caused. But I don't consider this a disadvantage. Loki was born into royalty and this connection has allied us with Jotunheim. A beautiful and mighty realm that we should not dismiss. ...and I think that people could use a new queen. I have never seen Legolas this exhausted. Maybe a shared rule will lighten the weight of the crown on me. Trust me, Loki has ruled before. He knows how to. Get acquainted, you'll see. And you will learn to respect and obey him no less than me.”

  
“Him... Forgive, my king, but would that not be a prince-consort ?”

  
“No. Jotnar such as Loki are hermaphrodite. He can be a king or a queen.”

  
The counsellor was quiet then, but slight murmur rose until one asked in curiosity:“So we will have more princes ?”

  
And Thranduil just did not know how to answer this. For one, because he had no idea whether they would, could, even wanted to. But also, because his relationship with Legolas had just been saved and there was no heroic version to make children with Loki understandable to his first-born. But Loki concluded: “Potentially, but not definitely. Now, might we rest before all other questions ? It has been an awfully long journey.”

  
Murmurs or “Of course.” and “Bereth” followed and Loki led his husband into their chambers. Their nerves absolutely needed some alone-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aran" means "King" and "Bereth" means "Queen" in Sindarin, according to my Elvish Grammar/Dictionary.


	3. Things have changed in our Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas contemplates the marriage of his father to Loki and investigates it further, which leads to a consideration of Loki's before he can get Thranduil to make a trip with him to their neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,... What can I say for myself... Okay, no excuses, this just happened.

He was unsure. Tauriel had told him the most amazing things reaching from the ever-blossoming flowers of Alfheim (that its prince wore in his sensually soft hair, though Legolas did not need to hear that) to the ominously looming towers and cliffs of Jotunheim, from the thunder-wielding prince of Asgard and its cruel king to the crueller Jotunn that had fought his father with magical ice in contrast to the gentle gathering and awe of Loki's true family and followers. She spun wondrous tales and he wondered how so much could happen in just two years.

  
But she also said that his father and Loki were truly in love. And he doubted that. They had been in bed together not even a day after they'd met. That was not love. It was lust. His father lusted for the foreign beauty and had offered his hand for protection surely not without an agenda. An understandable agenda. He wasn't blind and Loki's looks were hardly subtle. But it was an agenda still. Except … if they didn't do anything ?

  
If the marriage was purely political, he couldn't really object. Saving someone who had helped them before from torture was the only right thing to do. There was no room for argument or second-guessing that. But only if the 'saviour's' heart was pure. If he got something else out of it, the rescue became a bargain. And if the price was a gorgeous body in the royal bed, the bargain was a repulsively immoral one.

  
To be entirely honest, he could understand why Loki would rather whore himself out to the Elvenking than become the sex slave of a sadistic ice monster. But he couldn't have a whore for a queen. Tauriel kept arguing against him, listing all her 'evidence' that they were truly in love. But what did she know ? First she teased him for decades, then she fell for the dwarf overnight and now she was swooning over a half-elf from far away. She couldn't judge what true love was.

  
But he needed to know what this marriage truly was. Just how should he ask something like that ? He didn't want to hurt them by asking such a direct question, if they really were unselfish allies. And he couldn't rule that out. His father was a great king who knew whom to be polite to, even if he hated them. Like dwarves. Or men. But mostly dwarves. And Loki had proven himself a powerful asset. Dangerous and probably untrustworthy, but powerful. And currently tied to their side. He had to be fair, so he considered both sides. But there was only one way to know for sure.

  
So, after conceding to Tauriel that he would watch for their 'glow of requited love', he immediately made his way towards his father's chambers. But the back way, as not to be noticed. The way by the pool. And as it would seem, he did not even need to make the whole way. Even before he saw the pool, he heard the splashing and … giggling ? He neared carefully, silently. And his suspicions were proven justified. His father sat in the pool with his back to him and the foreigner on his lap, rising and falling rhythmically.

  
He had been right ! Rescue ?! Pff. His oh so noble father shagged his prize, after all. Queen ?! More a musically moaning whore ! Hm. That sounded wrong in his head. Maybe his thoughts were a bit jumbled from watching the exotic creature fuck itself on his father's cock. Well, his father. Without seeing his face, that could be anyone. Even him They did have the same hair. ...How exactly did he get from raging against the false queen to imagining sex with it ? Okay, odd jump. Or not. No, actually not at all. He had seen the beauty of the wounded stag even before his father had entered the picture.

  
But unlike his father, he had realised Loki's falsehood. He had not fallen to the shape-shifter's charms. Maybe he did that just now, as he licked his lips wondering if the azure skin tasted normal, or more like the freshly fallen snow it seemed to belong to. Was he cold to the touch ? Would he be cold inside ? His blood-red eyes sure were smouldering as they stared him ...oh, Valar... as they stared him right in the eyes, tracing every gaze. He knew. His queen knew that he stared at their coupling. And... did nothing ?

  
His breath caught for a moment as he feared that Loki would tell his father, but there was nothing except a tiny twitch to the left. Legolas was already picturing all the possible reactions of his father, but then he realised that Loki's eyes had twitched in the direction of his emergence. He was gone within the blink of an eye. Loki had covered for him. Why ? To blackmail him later ? In sincere gratitude and unwillingness to break his family even more apart ? He definitely had no reason to do it for Legolas.

  
But why ? And what if he told the king after all ? What would he do ? And how could he look them in the eye again, anyway ? Especially his father, in whose place he had just imagined himself. Guilt defined his mood for the rest of the day and it only worsened at the impromptu festival meant to celebrate the return of their king and the addition of a queen. Legolas was formally relieved of his duties of prince regent, which he did not object to in the least, and letters of the wonderful news were sent to neighbours, kin and friends.

  
Everyone enjoyed their drink and dancing to the cheerful music, bar the royal family itself. Legolas was too busy drowning in guilt and Thranduil worried too much about his first-born. He did not know about the pool incident, but the younger Sinda really was an open book, his eyes permanently fixed on the floor, standing in the background leaning against a wall and gulping his wine as if trying to forget. He must have really taken their exchange in the throne room to heart.

  
Thranduil's own drinking was limited by Loki, as usual. But the Jotunn was likewise distracted. He wanted to get to Erebor as soon as possible. He wanted his magic back, dammit. But even if they could arrange the diplomatic visit to the other kingdom, even though they had stolen the two princes for a worrisomely long time, it would be absolutely inappropriate to hurry over to the dwarves before the men of Dale, whom they were both diplomatically and geographically closer to.

  
He could not start his reign as queen on an insult to their literally closest ally. Dale first, then. But how do you explain to a people that has so desperately missed its king and just gotten him back that you would like to lead him away again as soon as possible ? He would have to discuss that with Thranduil. But later, in private. For now, he could try to figure out Legolas. Earlier, when he had noticed him watching them, he had expected rage. But rage was not what he had gotten.

  
Instead the prince had gawked at them like... well, like a virgin seeing sex for the first time. It was about time that the sheltered royal got laid. But by whom ? Legolas' own first choice was likely Tauriel, but she was as good as engaged to the prince of Alfheim. There were, of course, countless she-elves in court and the guard and the entire realm that would kill to have him. But those were aiming for marriage, not just sex. Maybe if would be best if he did the deed himself, seeing as the elven prince had already been hooked from just looking at him.

  
But he doubted that Thranduil would be all that happy with this idea. It might be considered family bonding and they could avoid the heir of the Woodland Realm getting a dozen bastards , if they supervised this part of the boy's education. But due to the ring, Thranduil would have to do more than just consent. He would have to be present, touching Loki,. He'd have to be right there, a as his son fornicated with his wife. Yep, Loki was sure he'd disagree. But the visual did not just leave his head again.

  
He preferred Thranduil's tall and elegant appearance over Legolas' relative bulkiness and passive aggressiveness. But he could not deny that the prince was hot. Maybe he wouldn't be so bulky without his armour on. And who knew what faces he would make, when he was touched ? Loki could only imagine it, but slightly tipsy from stealing Thranduil's drinks he imagined it very vividly and his body was starting to react. He so did not need that on the party, in public. But he couldn't just leave a celebration in their honour, either.

  
Therefore, he asked Thranduil to dance with him and not ten minutes later, the first elves started to excuse themselves. Loki's dancing was pure and unadulterated sin, and no-one liked a condition in public. So it was no surprise that most who left did so as couples. He felt a bit guilty for worsening things for Legolas, but that did not mean that he was any less flattered by the attention. Those bright eyes followed his every step and swing of hip. He was a bit grateful though that Thranduil was too focused on him to notice. His reaction was still an unknown.

  
But they could talk about it on another day. Now, he needed to get into a bedroom. And as soon as the door closed, he all but attacked the king's mouth. Thranduil answered him vigorously, but an inkling kept him distracted. What would they do if Legolas had been allowed with them ? At first, he would probably watch their hungry kisses in shock. Actually, his shock was most likely to freeze him for a greater part. He'd still stare as their flung each other's clothes off and stumbled over in the direction of the bed.

  
And while someone more relaxed might have laughed, he would remain frozen, when they did not reach the bed, but stumbled to the floor in front of it. Stupid alcohol. Not that bed sports really needed a bed. Actually he didn't mind the location. I made him feel more animal and drove him wild. Or maybe that was due to Thranduil's teeth at his neck, slowly travelling along his spine, while his hands forced Loki's legs apart. Not that he objected. He wriggled just to make the king grip him tighter.

  
Legolas' eyes would probably widen to saucers, if he saw his father this rough. Alas, alcohol and floor sex could have that effect. But Thranduil didn't lose himself entirely. His fingertips ghosted over Loki's tight hole and inched to the other one slowly, hesitantly. When Loki didn't comment, he whined, words momentarily lost to him. But Loki did not consider speaking appropriate now, either. He pushed back with a demanding growl and the elf got the message. He plunged three fingers in to spread him open and Loki hissed, but spread his legs wider. He couldn't care less if the pelt underneath them scraped at his knees.

  
But at this, he thought, maybe Legolas would get over his shock and start loosening his breeches. Yes, he would probably jerk off to the image of his king and father now taking the foreign queen from behind, jolting the bound mage over the ground. Or would he dare to approach now ? Loki never minded a good spit-roast, but he doubted that the inexperienced boy could muster the courage to put himself in the Jotunn's mouth without continued verbal encouragement and he didn't felt like giving that right now. Admittedly, he could pull the strings in his imagination, but it only really felt good if it was realistic. If it might just happen like that.

  
So if not like that, how would the virgin prince get off ? Just with his own hand and the sight before him ? No, he was inexperienced, but not naturally shy. He was a warrior and a prince, he was fierce and brave and he might need to remind himself of that but he would certainly take action. But maybe only after his father was done ? He likely wouldn't know what to do, what he was allowed. So if the was really there, maybe Loki would have to take pity on him. Thranduil's hold on him was tight, but not strong enough to keep him, if he decided to get loose.

  
So he could shove the king off and pull the clueless prince down with a biting kiss and both hands in his silver hair. Thranduil wouldn't be angry, he would get the point and silently agree to focus on the first-timer. But what kind of first time, he wondered. Would the prince bottom or top ? Since the king had done both, bottoming could not be seen as lowly for a prince and Loki found it more intense than topping. But maybe that was a reason to start on top, so it could still get better and so he would not be seen limping and potentially be pointed at or whispered about.

  
So he would probably top and definitely Loki, because the Jotunn could not for the world imagine the prince topping the king. But before he could enter anything, he'd need to get up and for all the visuals and hand, he was bound to be anxious about performing in the presence of his father, scared to embarrass him and himself. And as ironic as that was, but just that anxiety was too often the reason for a failing performance. Panic and arousal just didn't mix, both requiring the majority of the body's blood in different places.

  
So he would take care of that, trailing his kisses downwards and swallowing the prince. Would he whine by now ? Maybe scream ? Thranduil would keep his hands from instinctively gripping the head he was given, because Loki did not like uncontrolled jerking in his throat, but biting or even just threatening to bite the prince might scare him away. But would Thranduil do more ? If Legolas topped him, they might actually sandwich the prince... But he doubted that Thranduil would want to do that and if he couldn't watch them, which would be hard from the required position, it wasn't worth how hot it hypothetically look anyway.

  
But perhaps.., if Legolas was could in a lustful haze, he might not think about it and kiss the only available mouth. And that sight, he would definitely appreciate. Thinking about the prince's mouth could lead to quite a place, he found. He knew the power of his arousal's smell and if Legolas saw the Jotunn on his cock, would he be enticed to try it himself ? On the the very thing that had sired him ? After it had been inside the queen ? Loki could not suppress the drawn out groan that that thought provoked. Legolas licking his juices from Thranduil's ... Norns !

  
But his fantasy was disrupted. Thranduil had, despite the wine, apparently noticed his distraction. And he had no idea who Loki was thinking about, so his jealousy spiked and he pulled out.

  
“Who were you thinking about ?”

  
“You.”

  
“Why would you ? I am right here.”

  
“I did not say 'just you'.”

  
“You were thinking about... a threesome ? Or an outright orgy ? With whom ?”

  
There was hurt in his voice, but not as much as Loki had feared to hear. For Thranduil thought back to Frey's words and the Jotnar's tales. Loki's interest on others was no show of a lack of love for him, but just his nature, while his mind and heart restrained him for Thranduil. He could live with that. Or try at least. But then, considerations complete, Loki answered him:“I want to get to Erebor as soon as possible to get rid of this collar, but for diplomacy's sake, we need to go to Dale first. I thought about our last visit there.”

  
“Hm. Yes, that was a memorable visit. But I will need to put a few things right again, before we can think of leaving. Legolas has a good heart, but he is not a king. Can we get back to our initial plan for tonight now ?”

  
“Of course, my love.” And one hand pulled into another deep kiss, while the other guided him back inside, where he belonged right now. Loki did not take the idea up again. Sure, the elven prince and king would look amazing together, but his spouse was troubled enough without hearing his explanation on how incest was only a problem, because the children stemming from it had such a high risk of mental disease or physical distortion, and two males could not produce any children at all. In fact, some bonding would do both good, he figured. But he was too selfish to risk his own relationship with Thranduil for Legolas.

  
So he focused his mind purely on the sensations that the Elvenking gave him and urged him further, to go faster and deeper and bite and claw at him harder, until their frenzy exploded. Both fell asleep, equally exhausted. But they were blissed out, no matter the hard floor underneath them or the cooling slick between them.

 

-

 

Come morning and already there was work to be done. Thranduil groaned, but not in the good way, and was beyond grateful, when Loki volunteered to massage the countless kinks out of his back. He would never sleep on the floor again. And he also refused to squeeze himself into any stiff fabrics. So his fluffy dressing gown would have to be enough, as the first courtiers entered to discuss some things Legolas had let lie. Loki did not seem to be affected by their less than ideal sleeping arrangement. The queen was dignified and eloquent and made a good impression.

  
Loki was completely in his element, after all. Courts were like a natural habitat for him. He thrived in politics and intrigues. So it was no hardship to show them, just how suited he was for his role. Queens were not just royal baby-makers after all. They were rulers. He was a ruler. He was born and bred for it and now his time had come, no time limit until the real king awoke again, no unofficial scheming in the shadows. He just ruled. It annoyed him that the elves still awaited Thranduil's agreement before obeying, but the Sinda promised that that was only a question of time.

  
Time seemed to bother him most, these days. He wanted to get the collar off. He couldn't even undress with a snap of his fingers anymore and he made sure to remind Thranduil of that. But there really was a lot to do. Loki would know, he participated in everything to let everyone know him for what he was, not for an exotic trophy. His obviously different appearance complicated that, but that it was just curiosity and occasionally lust was an enormous improvement from the hatred and repulsion he could have expected in Asgard.

  
But he tried not to think about Asgard anymore. Until his thoughts drifted to the state of his dragon children and with a shock, all those little arrangements from before his discovery came back to him. At once he set to build a shrine for Hel in a side chamber of the royal quarters. It took longer than he had expected, but his rashness impaired his memory, so he blamed it on that. Finally, after brushing off a horny king, who now watched in open curiosity, he had everything together and arranged.

  
“Hel, my beautiful daughter, can you hear me ?”

  
And Thranduil jumped at the flash, when without any physical prompting, the oil in the central cup ignited explosively. But Loki just smiled.

  
“Now you see me. Watch me any time. And tell me, when they start to hatch. I want to see your joy, when you behold your babies for the first time.”

  
The fire roared anew, clearly agreeing, before the cup burnt out. Thranduil considered asking Loki to make one for Frey, too. But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to disrupt the younger father's bliss at the the response. As though he had expected it to not work. Perhaps because of his loss of magic. Thranduil was so glad that shrines could be created and used without magic, even by humans, the Jotunn had explained so long ago. But his loss was grave still. They really should go to Erebor soon.

  
But he couldn't just leave again, his court was anxious enough. They didn't know his intent of course, but they felt his unrest. He couldn't voice that now and confirm their fear. But he did not need to. And he was so glad, so delighted, when the messenger came. A former lakeman and bearing the seal of king Bard, he was allowed into court at once. And since the elves were interrupted anyway, he was also allowed to speak at once.

  
“King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, my king will overjoyed to hear that the rumours are true. The dwarven merchants spoke of it. Or the return of their dearly missed. But we had heard nothing of you, your grace. If I may tell my king that you are hale and home ?”

  
… “There is no need for such. I can tell him myself. I see, I might have informed our allies immediately. But so much had to be settled... You rest here tonight, while your horse recovers. Tomorrow, I shall see your king, and the king under the mountain. You can herald my visit then. That will be all.”

  
The man heeded his dismissal and once he was out of hearing reach, the elves started to complain. But Thranduil was strict. He told them that they should know better than to neglect their allies and that he would stay away for two nights at most. The most urgent could be brought to him now. And needless to say, he had a terribly busy afternoon and evening. When midnight neared, Loki cut them off, asking whether they wanted to be responsible, if their king as representative of their realm, was tired, when he met the king of men. They did not. Of course. And Thranduil was genuinely grateful for Loki's intervention.

 

-

 

At the first peaking of the sun over the horizon, they were already wake. Loki was excited at the prospect of doing magic again so soon now and had woken his love with a growl vibrating around around him. And waking by coming was quite an experience, found the no longer in any way prudish king. It also brought his mind back to his considerations of Loki's beauty in his sleep and the wish to do things with him without waking him first. He had certainly enjoyed that his lover hadn't shaken him awake or something beforehand.

  
But he really couldn't start the topic now. Maybe in the evening, but by now Loki was already dressed an had chosen something for him to wear. He had also packed already. Both clothes and some of the gold they had been given for their wedding. Bard could probably use it more then they needed it and it worked well as a sign of good will, after disappearing on their dependant ally for so long. And for humans, some years were a really long time. The herald called and sent ahead, they mounted fresh horses, a new set of guards around them.

  
Legolas did not say goodbye. But Tauriel did, explaining that the thought of their parting had made him too uneasy to sleep for most of the night and he was not up to face the day now. Loki had another suspicion on what had kept the prince awake, but he would not sabotage their trip now. He could hardly sit still as it was. And it was so hard, when they finally moved, to not just gallop ahead, but keep the king's trot. He was somewhat excited to see Bard again, too. His progeny less so, but he was curious enough.

  
And his excitement was more than justified. How Dale had changed ! Two years ago, they had left a ruin. But now, the rebuilt city stood tall and proud, full of flowers, trees and trade. Every house was inhabited and every street jammed with people. It was such a difference. But it had not changed that the sighting of elves, and Loki, immediately divided the masses and halted the business around them. When the elves rode past, everyone stopped to stare. But fortunately, the way to the city hall remained the same, even though it was almost impossible to recognise.

  
And there, they were already expected. Was this really Bard ? His eyes were the same, but his armour was steel under a billowing dark blue cape, he had grown a beard and the strain or rulership had cast streaks of grey into his hair. He had aged. Loki looked to those surrounding him in shock, those children. They'd grown. The boy – Bain, was it ? – wore princely robes and a sword at his belt now, which did not seem pure show. And the girls. Wide skirts and tight corsets showed them off to the frequent, wealthy visitors from other cities.

  
They marry soon, maybe not the youngest, but the other two children of royalty had the right age. Oh, the ageing of men. Why had he allowed himself to like them ?! And he thought to the dwarves. How grey would Thorin be now ? Dwarves lived longer than men, but in the end, they would all die before him. Great, now he was miserable. But he was queen, so he put on a kind smile. This would not be a good visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I have not scared/pissed off too many. Comment, please ?


	4. And shall change Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple visits Dale and Erebor.

It was amazing. Loki looked amazing. He had always been gorgeous, of course, and a bit haughty, but now he was outright regal. And as unsettling as the symbol was, now that he thought about it, that collar around his neck was gorgeous, too. It certainly fit the ruby-eyed azure. And indeed, like the elves, he had not aged a day. To be entirely honest, and objective on top of that, it had only been a couple years. Just two, really ?

  
Bard himself felt like he had gone through a century. And he saw the changes, both in his own reflection and – even more so – in his children. They were so grown up ! Bain had come to flirt and thrice needed reminding not to get any noble's daughter pregnant, lest he'd have to marry her or insult an important family. And just thinking of marriages... It was only two days since the last nobleman from afar had asked him for Sigrid's hand. Or at least the permission to court her; this one hadn't been as direct as most.

  
And now, there was Loki at Thranduil's side, both with rings he had not seen before, and Loki wore a crown not too dissimilar to the king's. He remembered Loki turning female. Should he be the elven queen ? But he was being rude, he noticed as he just kept staring at them. Fortunately, they had been taking him and his in no less and the infamously proud Elvenking had not grown impatient with his attitude yet.

  
“Welcome, King Thranduil and … Queen Loki, to the Kingdom of Dale.”

  
Loki actually smiled at his shifted intonation for the “Queen”, but Thranduil just nodded slightly, his face masked by cool indifference, before he formally replied: “Thank you, King Bard, for your hospitality. We shall not bother you for long.”

  
“Bother ? Your Grace, I mean it. Our saviours are truly welcome for as long as you choose to stay with us. We all feared the worst, when you disappeared and stayed so for an ever longer stretch of time. To see you as whole and healthy as the day you left is a great personal joy.”

  
Thranduil would have been flattered by that. But he wasn't. His neighbour king was being overly emotional and thus undignified. Had the man not learnt by now that he was king ? Or had he just never realised what that meant ? Seeing as the former bargeman had previously been ruled by the Master of Laketown, he assumed the second to be the case. And Thorin was no rule-model for self-control either. So where should he have learnt the proper etiquette ? Suppressing a sigh, Thranduil tolerated him and, internally begging him to understand, looked to the gate behind the human king.

  
By some miracle, Bard actually got the hint and invited them in. He ordered to prepare a celebration of the saviours' return for the night and personally led them to private quarters, the girls leaving along with the guards while Bain kept following them. Thranduil tolerated him. A crown prince ought to learn his king's deeds, after all. But he refused to accept that this was another mistake he had made with Legolas.

  
He had left him too much free time and chances to do what he liked best. He should have sat him down more often to learn, should have made him sit in on his work to observe. He should have passed him some of his duties to test him. By the Valar, even Odin had taught Loki better ! No, that he went back on. Odin had not even wanted to prepare Loki for kingship, so Frigga had to be responsible for the Jotunn's political finesse. Yes, that he could live with. The queen had taught the worthiest prince and he simply lacked the queen. But so did Bard...

  
Whatever, he was visiting to be polite and getting lost in his own thoughts would not help the purpose. Only refocussing on Bard did he notice that the man was talking at him. But it was of little import, anyway. Bard just explained how he had returned Dale to its lost glory and Thranduil really didn't care for the order in which the ruins had been rebuilt. He was subconsciously aware that the lesser king was trying to impress him with his strategic planning. But he wouldn't have shown it, even if he had been impressed. Which he wasn't.

  
The human's success only made him bitter. How had a bargeman managed to turn a heap of rubble and beggars into a prospering metropolis, while a prince had driven his army to the brink of an arrow shortage ? The logical answer was simple: The poor bargeman had been trained by his lifestyle to make do with what he had and save as much as he possibly could, running his household with all its needs on the limited budget of his own earnings. Like a mini-kingdom. The prince, in contrast, had always been provided with more than his needs, even without working for them.

  
Loki as well had had to try hard, time and time again, to somehow measure up to his officially infallible brother and earn his father's respect. He, however, had both neglected and spoilt his only son. What kind of father was he ? But then he realised the other difference of his own offspring to Odin's or Bard's. Legolas was an only child, while Loki was a sibling and Bain even more so.

  
But he had been an only child, too... yeah, but he had only learnt his lesson after he had nearly gotten himself scorched. The remainder of the lesson still necessary after the greatest blow. Yes, he had been a bit of a spoilt brat, too. But he grew out of it very quickly. You might even say 'quite suddenly'. Forcefully he ripped his mind away from those terrible memories of the south. But Loki had noticed. Bard hadn't, nor Bain for that matter. The man sounded like he was finishing his story, but he really hadn't noticed.

  
The elf was so glad for that. If he could speak of it, then to Loki, not a human. Even a human who had seen his home city burn under a massive firedrake. For what was Smaug compared to the horrors of Dagorlad ? He might be able to tell Loki. Perhaps. But he would never bare his heart to a human like that. Nor to any elf he knew. Not even his own son.

  
And he remembered the interrogation of that orc. Legolas hadn't known and he didn't need to. Oh, Thranduil prayed he wouldn't need to. But it couldn't be true, anyway. Who that orc had spoken of was long since dead and that was it. Suddenly, he was poked in the ribs. Loki looked seriously concerned and even more annoyed. Bard was done talking. And now he stared at Thranduil. With hope ? He was likely imagining that the Elvenking considered his words. Whatever. But he ought to be polite.

  
“Hmm... Yes, you have indeed achieved a lot in this bit of time. I could have hardly done much better.”

  
“Thank you, King Thranduil. You are the most accomplished ruler that I know, so it means a lot to me. I seek not glory, you understand, but I fear for my people. If they were to suffer, because I was too proud or to blind to take advice, I don't think I could forgive myself. They have suffered enough. And I grew quite anxious on some occasions. During your absence, I mean. I had no-one to ask. I am sure you understand that I would not entrust King Thorin with the well-being of my people. He has demonstrated his priorities clearly enough.”

  
The elf just hummed in agreement, he would not entrust Thorin with the well-being of his cloak, much less a living, sentient being. But, although Bard was relieved by the agreement as he would not have liked to speak ill about another king in the presence of a supporter of said king, he felt the need to fill the silence. Thranduil was just not someone that anyone beside Loki could have a comfortable silence with. And he sure was curious as it was:

  
“So... In that time, might I ask, where were you ? My letters were answered only ever by an apology that you were abroad for political purposes.”

  
“I saw the realm that Loki had grown up in for myself.”

  
“Truly ? How was it ?”

  
“Thorin might have creamed his breeches at the sight of all that gold.”

  
Bard choked a moment at the other king's language and Bain went bright red, but Loki was quite amused.

  
“A rich realm, I take it, king Thranduil ?”

  
“Certainly. Rich by the spoils of many wars and the tributes of the many subjugated neighbours.”

  
“And how did that react to a foreign sovereign ?”

  
His fear was clear in his voice. Thranduil hadn't listened, but Bard had admitted that Dale, in order to flourish, had had to give up on any sort of soldiers. The men had been needed for productive works. So now, the greatest troop in Dale was from Erebor, sent to guard their merchants. In fact, all guards were hired by the merchants to watch out for thieves and robbers. Beside its walls, the trade city had no protection against invaders. And that scared Bard greatly. But Thranduil was relaxed enough, calming him somewhat.

  
“Their king was amazed by my dragon mount and wanted one for himself, of course. What better warrior for his future campaigns against those few remaining enemies ? I did not let him know how to find us, so don't worry about that. And if he finds the way on his own, we will be warned long in advance. If he even reaches us. He'd have to escape those goblin-infested Misty Mountains first and cross the forest without getting lost. A task I doubt him capable of.”

  
To hear that that warrior realm was on the other side of Mirkwood was a great relief. They'd have to get past Thranduil and Loki before his people were at risk. They were no threat.

  
“So you, what, looked around and left again ? I don't quite see all the time of your absence in that.”

  
Thranduil's burning gaze immediately had the human's eyes cast to the ground and an apology mumbled out. Loki talked to him like that. Not Bard. But after he had sufficiently ascertained his superiority, he answered:

  
“You should keep in mind that two years are no time at all for our kind. But we lost a great part of this while, when their king realised that my mount was his own son and prince. He had him tried for some past transgressions, most of which were exaggerated. I think it was mostly personal retaliation for fooling him.”

  
Thranduil had considered his answer and after Tauriel let the cause of their marriage slip, there was no denying it anymore, but that did not mean that he would spill it all. Bard was still shocked:

  
“He had him tried ? What happened ?!”

  
“The trial was more of a farce. He had an arrangement with another king to gift him Loki as a slave, so that was what he sentenced his son to. Luckily, I could claim him for myself in combat with the other king. And I chose to make him my legal spouse rather than my personal property.”

  
Bard's jaw hung open and his eyes were so wide, they might as well jump from their sockets.

  
“What ?!”

  
Now, Thranduil was insulted again. But he did understand the man's shock. And now, Loki himself entered the conversation, seeing as it was mostly about him:“Don't act so overwhelmed, you are king. Surely you know that your duty is more important than your heart's desires now, don't you ?”

  
“Yes, of course, but what does that-”

  
“have to do with this ? Well, I was raised as prince. I have always expected to be married off to someone not of my own choosing, but for a political arrangement. Did you plan to let your crown prince and princesses waste their titles on whatever commoner they got infatuated with ?”

  
No, he had not. And in the deepest parts of his shame he admitted that he had considered some offers. He didn't want to sell his children like livestock ... like slaves. But his greatest priority was his people. 'Would it not be selfish to let several hundreds starve just because one girl did not think that she loved the man who asked for her hand in return for their supply ?' he had thought. In truth, it was selfish and he had taken a risk to spare his daughter the marriage to the more than twice as old merchant in question. 'Was it fair to the hundreds to be forsaken for the comfort of one ?'

  
Now, he was beyond elated to have decided selfishly then. And now that he heard of such, not just cold-heartedness, but cruelty towards the own flesh and blood, he swore never to so much as urge his own children into marriages they did not want. He had softened to the prospect of sacrificing the love of his children for his people, thinking they would understand the decision some day. But now, no. He was no slaver, least of all of his own kin.

  
“But you... can you live with that ?”

  
“Of course, I am delighted. I had looked forward to the lesser evil, but Thranduil is so much more. I actually like him, love him even. I'd never expected that, so yes. I can live with that very well.”

  
Bard was relieved. Again. But he was still reeling from what he had heard, when the celebrations started. The city was grateful, even when the ones being celebrated didn't deem it necessary. But all kinds of festivals lured in more people that would buy pastries and drink or watch performances and tip the artists. And greater income gave greater taxes that could be reinvested. Of course, too many festivals would tire the buyers and then cost more than they brought in, but this was just fine.

  
And it spread the word of Thranduil's and Loki's tour among many dwarves from Erebor, carrying the news to their king.

 

-

 

He was so sore. The sun was barely up and Loki still asleep, looking so tranquil and delicious. Damn it, he had intended to ask for the Jotunn's consent for starting on his unconscious form before he woke. Loki himself hadn't bothered to ask, but waking up with someone's lips around one's cock was not comparable to waking up with someone's cock inside oneself. He had to ask before he did anything. But it was really hard to resist now.

  
Only with great difficulties did he manage to sit up and away from his love. As he stood though, he was glad that there was no morning round. 'Sore' did not describe the aches in his thighs. Stupid human. Because this was all Bard's fault. Loki had kept staring at him, his thoughts obvious in his eyes, the want unconcealed. And although he himself remembered their threesome fondly as well, Thranduil did not appreciate his queen so clearly checking out another king.

  
But confronted about it, meaning whispered to during the festival, Loki had just chuckled and told him to try keeping up with Jotunn Queen's hunger on his own, if he dared. And he had dared. And had managed. But he had strained himself and now there was no way to ride to Erebor comfortably. He would never admit that to Loki, of course. But Loki was not blind. He gave no hint of strain, when he woke, and purred to Bard at the farewell. And as he noticed Thranduil shift in his saddle, and shift again, and again, his grin only broadened.

  
“You are aware that I should be the one unable to sit still, right ?”

  
“Yes. But you have the biological advantage. And I did give you all you wanted.”

  
“Sure. But you shouldn't have to. And I don't want you to do that to yourself. It won't serve me, either, if you blemish my delight with guilt.”

  
Thranduil was about to snap at him, but looking at Loki, he realised that the Jotunn was trying to say something more. He waited for whatever was missing, but in the end Loki – looking rather conflicted now – swallowed it down and with a hardly perceptible look to their guards said something else instead:

  
“We'll need to discuss this sometime. In private. Maybe tonight. I have something to tell you and we need to come to some decisions about both our future.”

  
Thranduil was a bit concerned now, but it would also be a good opportunity for him to ask about boundaries. So he told himself that it was a good thing They could talk everything out and there would be no negative surprises later. But privacy was essential for that talk. They had probably given the guards enough to gossip about, already. So they kept silent for the rest of the ride. Which, unlike with Bard, was not uncomfortable. Loki gazed into the scenery and Thranduil watched his dreamy eyes glaze over and raven hair billow in the light wind.

  
It was nice. But then the cawing of actual ravens reached his ears and Thranduil had to face to gigantic gate growing before them. He could vividly remember the last time he had stood before it, when it was still in ruin. But now, it was only impressive, and opening. Horns sounded to welcome them and soon enough the shy sunlight of the morning was completely replaced by the indifferent glow of lamps in a tall, dark hall. They dismounted and one of the dwarves he had held captive for a time but didn't know the name of gruffly stood in front of him.

  
He was not going to introduce himself or ask him anything and the dwarf seemed too thick-headed to acknowledge his superior status, but Loki's snort drew both their attention:

  
“Oh, Dwalin, has your brother never told you that all are better off not playing into the games of the elves ?”

  
The dwarf, Dwalin apparently, seemed to grin then, though his frizzly beard did not make him seem any friendlier for it, and boom:“Loki, bane of Smaug, it's so good to have you back around. Even if it's at the side of the woodland sprite.”

  
Thranduil actually managed to just raise a brow at the lack of originality. Still feeling the last night seemed to have a positive effect on his temper. Loki, however, was not impressed at all and although he did not lose control of himself, his tone has hard and cold:

  
“I would prefer it if you did not show my king and husband such blatant disrespect.”

  
Both bushy brows shot up on the dwarf's bald forehead and he just stared for a moment.

  
… “Well, then I guess you can you come to the throne room, your Highness Loki, elf-king.”

  
And still a bit flustered, he led them to the enormous hall that held the Throne under the Mountain. As they neared, they could clearly make out the shine of the Arkenstone and the shadowy depths of Smaug's claw marks. Strangely enough, the imperfection made the image that much more powerful. Like a battle scar on a veteran. Only that the veteran in this case was an object. A throne, symbol to the line of its king's. Or just Erebor. Loki was glad that they had left it so. Thranduil was glad that Loki was with him in this.

  
But once they could tear their eyes down from the impressive picture, they found the smiling faces of a whole lot of dwarves. All smiles were directed at Loki, of course, but Thranduil would never envy him because of any half-sized being's opinions. Thorin welcomed the Jotunn whole-heartedly and acknowledged Thranduil's existence, too. He made clear that he thought nothing of their marriage, but Loki's hint that in his culture, the Queen was the true ruler, not a king, had him laughing.

  
Since it was for his love's benefit, the elf let it slide. And as long as his people were not harmed by it, he had absolutely no problem with letting Loki rule indeed. He himself had never wanted the throne. It had been his duty after his father's death, not ever a wish of his. But he was quite curious, when Thorin stated that he harboured no intention to marry. Loki immediately wondered whether the hobbit that the dwarf had so 'close friends' with might have anything to do with Thorin's lack of interest in finding himself a woman.

  
But he didn't inquire about it. That was Thorin's business. He didn't need a queen, after all. Not while he had two nephews that could keep his line alive. The king confirmed that Fili was the crown prince of Erebor and Loki silently agreed that the blond dwarf would look good on the throne. Not that he ever didn't. Okay, seriously, he had to talk to Thranduil about his needs soon. But now that he was inside the mountain, he really had another priority. After some more pleasantries, Thorin invited them to see the changes in Erebor for themselves and rejoin him for lunch.

  
That offer was accepted at once and after a little bow, the couple left for that hall of kings or whatever the dwarves called it while Thorin tended to other kingly business(, after sending a raven to the shire to tell his 'friend' about Loki's return and invite him over to see them). No dwarf questioned their destination. The golden-floored hall was famous. And especially important for Loki, as he found. Because right where the dwarven statue the gold had come from should have stood, there was a new exhibit of gold.

  
Of yellow gold was the statue of Smaug, half lying, half falling. And of white gold was the statue of Loki in his dragon-form half above him, fighting him. Both dragon's fangs were wide open as if roaring at each other and their tails wound like snake around them. A powerful scene caught in gold. Loki was quite sure that it resembled no moment of the real fight, but that didn't matter. It was a symbol. A huge monument had been devoted to Loki for his defeat of Smaug. He was so touched by the acknowledgement, he felt wetness on his cheeks.

  
Even Thranduil was truly grateful to the dwarves and couldn't find it in himself to dislike Thorin, as he saw that effect on his love. He had been ignored and downplayed so often, no matter how great his achievements had been. But the dwarves liked him and their king had given a fortune of gold and effort to honour him. He would later hear that 'Loki' had become a popular baby name for the dwarves, and not only those of Erebor, but those of the Iron Hills and Blue Mountains as well. The 'good dragon' was even a fairytale now.

  
It was not accurate, of course. But realism was not the point of a fairytale. Instead it taught a lesson. It said that of all the vicious dragons, Smaug was the greatest and the greediest and he had attacked the dwarves of Erebor to rob them of their treasure. But the brave prince Thorin had ventured out into the dangerous wild and in the goblin kingdom of the Misty Mountains, he had found a small and fireless dragon in chains. In the story, he had considered freeing or killing him and the dragon had promised not to harm him or steal from him, if he let him out.

  
The dwarf had doubted him, it said, but the dragon had sworn to help him and so the brave prince had fought him free. To thank him, the dragon had carried him home through the air and there they had found Smaug enraged at seeing a dragon and a dwarf working together. He had supposedly attacked them and the prince had lit the forges and drowned Smaug in liquid gold, but the dragon had been to terrible and powerful that he had just swallowed the gold down and attacked anew.

  
Then, it said, the good dragon had attacked Smaug in the prince's defence, for he was honourable as a dwarf and remembered his promise. The dragons had fought a terrible fight and the rain had been red from their blood, but Smaug had been so drunk on gold that his size had failed him and the small, fireless, good dragon had defeated him. At last, the story said, the good dragon had handed the prince the treasure and crowned him king, no desire for wealth or power in his own pure heart. And for this virtue the monster had been given a new shape, to walk on two legs and live in the kingdom of the dwarves, to be one of them.

  
A story to teach honour and curse greed. Loki would smile hearing it and Thranduil would snort at the irony since Thorin had abandoned his honour for his greed, but admittedly regained it then. And it was just a story anyway. But even just seeing the statue, Loki almost forgot his purpose. He was, however, reminded of it as he stepped onto the golden floor. It looked good and as innocent as a floor should be, at first. But as the frost giant stepped on it, the gold seemed to flare.

  
Loki swayed, the heat making him dizzy, but beyond that it relieved him. He had hoped for something like this, but he had not been as sure of it as he had presented himself to Thranduil. Now there was no doubt. The dwarven gold was alive with Smaug's natural magic, with fire magic. And it hated him. Black dots appeared before his eyes as the floored heated up under his soles and he had to grip Thranduil as not to fall. The elf was so not mollified by that. But he kept himself upright. Right until the moment he didn't.

  
Thranduil had been worried by Loki's swaying, more so when his love clung to him, though he didn't really mind that. But the Jotunn was sweating profusely and even he was a bit too warm for comfort. By now, the plan did not seem too inviting anymore and he considered voicing his concerns, though he doubted that Loki would care. But then his queen started to shiver in his hold and a moment later just went limp.

  
Thranduil caught his fall and let him down gently, torn between getting him away from the floor that was clearly dangerous for him and trying to take the collar off now. But he didn't even know how. Yet, if Loki could wake up free, wouldn't he be far happier and more grateful ? Making Loki happy was not something that needed debating. So he tried to just bring the collar to the floor. He laid Loki on his back, his head to the side, and pulled his hair out of the way. Careful not to choke his spouse, he pressed the side of the collar down.

  
Nothing happened. Well, not the thing he wanted to happen. The collar sizzled and Loki was beginning to look seriously ill, be he was not freed. Thranduil was furious and getting desperate, but he had to mind Loki's health first. And for that, he needed to check that health first. So he felt out for it, to feel Loki inside, the way his bound magic still worked within him. He could sense him, and sense the collar. And he was shocked by the size of the surface, but he could also feel the floor. It was sickeningly fiery.

  
And it clashed with both Loki's inside magic and the collar around him. In fact, the magic of the floor was fighting the collar's with a fury. But wasn't that good ? On instinct he pushed his own power against the collar, nudging its magic. It wasn't weakened in the least, but it was moved. Now he understood. He took all his concentration and gripped the vibrating circle that was the collar's magic. It strained him to even just tug at it, but he put his resources behind it and pushed the caging magic into the floor.

  
Before his inner eye, the fire magic blazed and struck at the collar's. That broke. And it snapped back into the collar like a bow string. But the collar moved, too. It slackened and dropped. The change was instant then. A wave of green pushed out of Loki's body and laid itself over the golden floor beneath him like a thin film. But it was a solid wall against the aggressive magic in the gold, keeping it away. Loki looked healthier in an instant and some deep breaths later, he woke up again.

  
He was disoriented, blinking repeatedly and lightly shaking his head, but Thranduil looked inside and saw the coils of his magic relaxed, carefree, ... just free. He smiled broadly at his achievement and as soon as Loki realised what had happened, the entire hall was filled with fireworks of illusions that did not even require Loki to concentrate. As least, Thranduil did not know how Loki could concentrate on something else, while he kissed him so deep in thanks, he almost sucked his tongue down his throat. And he really wanted a bedroom right then.

  
But they were still in Erebor. After the kiss ended, Loki pocketed the collar in another dimension and 'fixed' his clothing, meaning he added extravagant illusions. But it was not an illusion, when he changed his own appearance then. He returned his emerald eyes and porcelain skin, but he did not become Asgardian. Nor a man. 'He' became the elven Queen of the Woodland Realm. Readjusting his clothes, his dress now, for real and to the eye several times over, Loki combined his female form and his elven form to become a breathtaking she-elf. Her raven tresses surpassed even her (slightly broadened) hip and her new corset pressed the swell of her chest tight against her ribs.

  
Thranduil was not quite sure what to say, he missed the Jotunn ridges, but this shape could make any male weak at the knees. He just let his face speak for him and Loki smiled mischievously back at him:

  
“What do you think of your queen, my love ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not keeping a female Loki from now on, but since he can change around any time, he will. To and fro, whenever he likes. That's just Loki. He does what he wants.  
> Also, can you guess what Thorin might want from Loki ?
> 
> Or just comment on ... everything, basically. I live on feedback.  
> (But trying to remain polite, I do have one plea: No bickering, okay ? I don't want to cause arguments, it's just meant to be nice to read.)


	5. Matters of the Newly-Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thranduil return to Mirkwood and discuss a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?)  
> I got kind of odd and still don't know why, but my weirdest strike is convinced that it is something they would do. Also, an 'oenophile' is a gourmet of wine, in case not everyone knows that word.
> 
> Anyway, some important steps ahead:

He hated it, when Loki was sulking in that way, when he ignored him.

His pout, especially from his fuller lips now that he was a she-elf, always gave him ideas, but looking away in silence didn't help anyone. And worse was that Thranduil knew that he could change it. Loki wasn't mad at him for shocking the entire table of dwarves with his sudden and deafening exclamation of “No ! Never !” at hearing Thorin's question. A question directed at Loki, in any case. Because although he himself was utterly humiliated by his slip in control, Loki had found it hilarious how his complexion had turned bright crimson right after.

Even more hilarious than the dwarves' expressions at seeing him in this new form. True, Thorin had quickly jumped to business eager, but most had stared quite funnily. And Kili had totally ogled him. Would the dwarf ever get over his fancy for elves ? It was not like any elf would ever like a dwarf back. He thought. But rethinking their lunch now wouldn't help him. He couldn't change the past. His outburst was out and there was no way to drag it back in.

Well, he might have guessed it. But he hadn't. He had known that Thorin wanted Loki for his power as a mage, hopefully just that, and he knew that Balin had talked to Odin about Moria. But he had only been stalling and distracting the horrid king, hadn't he ? And even if he hadn't. Allowing a faceless horde of battle-hungry strangers to take the fall was no comparison to asking Loki, his Loki, to face a Balrog of Morgoth. The Jotunn was mighty, but no match for a demon ! Even with the casket, he had defeated Smaug only just. And a firedrake was still far from a fire demon.

And he was not fooled. Probably long dead, moved or never there in the first place just because they hadn't heard of it any more ? They hadn't heard of Smaug for sixty years either. But it didn't matter. They were only trying to justify their greed for mithril anyway. And they wanted to drag Loki into it. But, and he thanked the Valar for that, Loki had accepted his intervention. He had even agreed to ride back after lunch rather than staying the night. Admittedly, Thranduil had been a tad bit worried that, if he stayed, Loki might reconsider and go with them after all.

But now, he doubted that. Now, they were already riding back, almost at the forest even. But now, Loki was sulking with him for not explaining his problem with the possibly there or also maybe not there Balrog. That he wanted Loki safe was one thing, but Loki knew personal when he saw it. And this was definitely something personal. Maybe even more so than his fear of dragons, and those had left him pretty scared. Until recently. But he was not yet ready to talk about the time he had seen Balrogs. Back in the south.

He would tell him at some point, he was sure. But not yet. Not on the road. He just hoped Loki would at least somewhat obscure his mood, when they got back to their anxious people. And he did. Amazingly so. He was pouty one moment and then, on the threshold of the trees, he suddenly changed his entire bearing. Thranduil ruled his emotions in and created a cool and distant mask, but Loki laid another layer on top. He seemed relaxed, effortlessly confident and generous with an underlying, calm happiness.

Where did he know that air from ? It was regal, but caring, kind of motherly, oh... Loki had, despite his paler skin tone, brighter eyes, darker hair and slighter build, a striking resemblance with Frigga then. A true queen. Thranduil did not mourn his slipping mask at that moment. He could not and would not deny the warmth bubbling inside him. The love for Loki, the pride for choosing the right one for his people and the hope in a wonderful future. And when their people saw them return like that, all worries died instantly.

Except one. Tauriel greeted them with a barely suppressed “Awww !”. But Legolas... He had a lot of experience reading his son, but he had not the slightest idea what the boy that in that moment. His mouth stood open and he had not blinked for a minute flat. But was his staring a good or a bad sign ? He recovered after a nudge from Tauriel's elbow to the ribs, but said no more than a slightly raspy “Welcome back so soon”, before he darted away again. Whatever.

But while Thranduil was still clueless, even though it didn't bother the already swarmed king right now, Loki had a good idea of what Legolas had been thinking. And Legolas was devastatingly embarrassed at himself, as he stood in his bathroom. He had not even undressed. He hadn't had the time or he would have come in his pants. But Valar, what was wrong with him ?! He had just come untouched from basically just looking at his own step-mother ! What was he supposed to do now ? What if his father found out ?

As a consequence, he avoided both his father and step-mother for the next three weeks, while the stunning couple went through drastically different moods. At first there was that rarely surfacing tension. His father seemed a bit haunted, which unnerved him, because the king never showed such. Not to the prince's knowledge, at least. But the day came that this strange tension was just gone. His father was not carefree, but he was relieved somehow. And Loki was saddened with a touch of guilt. But they were closer. And not only in the way that they sent each other heated, suggestive looks sometimes.

Of course, they did that still. Every single moment that they were not busy with their subjects and sometimes even in the middle of that. But who could blame them ? Legolas was well aware that very many people of various kinds found his father to be beautiful. Praises of his appearance were always accompanied by a comparison to or explanation through his father, the apparent source of his 'good looks'. And Loki... he shouldn't even think about that. The queen of the Woodland Realm was a mesmerizing enchantress and seductress.

It really was of no surprise just how often they were ...loud. But they just couldn't get enough of each other. However, Loki was driven not by biology alone. Not that anyone knew about that. It wasn't like he had needed much convincing, when Thranduil hesitantly asked:

“Loki, my love, my sweet winter, I was wondering about something. The other day I was quite pleasantly surprised by the way in which you woke me from my sleep. That time with your mouth, I mean. You kn-”

“I know well of what you speak. Are you asking me to wake you up like that more often ?”

“No, not really. I'd never object, of course. It is a wonderful thing to wake up to. But I was trying to ask something else. You see, I don't want to do something you don't agree with... So: Would you mind if I started while you were still asleep ?”

“I would be quite the hypocrite to do so, wouldn't I ? And why should I mind, anyway ?”

“Because I might not want to limit myself to what you did. Unless you decide on that barrier, of course. But might I … do more ?”

And Loki had pondered it long and hard. If he consented in advance and was unconscious during, Thranduil could do anything. He could do something he would regret, if he found out only afterwards that Loki would have stopped him, had he known. And he did wonder what it would be like to wake up with an ache between his legs. Minding his female form, he was on contraceptives now. He was in the middle of a forest full of amazing herbs, after all. So Thranduil could hardly do anything of consequence.

He'd never intentionally hurt him, anyway. And Loki could always take back his allowance, if he got sick of waking up aching. Not that he expected Thranduil to be rough with him, while he was unresponsive. The elf had repeatedly commented on his tranquillity, when he slept, and they only really got rough, when Loki egged him on. So what was the the problem with fulfilling a fantasy of his love ? Thranduil had agreed with all of his ideas (that he had voiced so far), too.

He was basically just hesitant, because the utter lack of control made him slightly uneasy. But he knew that if he told Thranduil that, then the king would never risk anything and might keep future questions silent, too. And he refused to be so selfish. Especially since Thranduil was trying to come to terms with his inability to keep monogamous. So it was the least he could do to try accepting this, too. Right ? But that was no reason Thranduil would accept from him. Just.. He didn't really have a problem with it. He simply wasn't entirely sure.

And it was in this confused, uncertain state that he was nudged that tiny bit to one side. He might have come to that decision anyway, so he thought nothing of it. His mind was a complex one and many different voices fought to be heard on a normal day. Like his voice of reason, his heart and very importantly his libido. One more voice in the chaos of his confusion didn't strike him as suspicious. But so he agreed. He would have just confused himself more, if he had kept overthinking it.

And Thranduil, who had been seriously worried by the long silence, was so surprised when he did answer that he hardly heard him. But he was amazed, of course, and invited Loki to suggest an experiment of his own for the night. The Jotunn was delighted and quite grateful as he had been unsure about how to fall asleep, when he knew what to expect to happen afterwards. And he considered his experiment. The result, Thranduil could not say he minded.

Wine was a great thing. And Loki tasted so sweet, too. Together, they were just intoxicating. But he was hard to the point of desperate even before he caught a single drop. Just that sight ! Loki lay on a rug and the part of it that bedded Loki's rear was draped over a step, raising his lap a good part above his chest. Hers really, but Loki preferred 'he' despite his current form. Being insulted as womanly for centuries could do that. But anyway:

Loki, as a gorgeous woman, had his lower part up and his legs apart. So kneeling at the step gave Thranduil perfect access to his other lips. Not that he hadn't kissed the one's on his face thoroughly, but these deserved attention too. Loki had to spread wide, so his king coaxed him with his tongue and fingers to make room, scissoring him open with two and soon three. But that might not be enough and he would take no risks, so three became four. More than he would ever consider if the aim was to fuck him. That would be just a waste of tightness.

But now he opened him wider than for that. He kept spreading him with one hand, while the other reached for the waiting bottle next to him and uncorked it. He wouldn't thrust the hard object in, not with such a long neck. But it had to go in a bit. He drew all but two fingers out then, leaving those just to hold his target open. And with one finger on the opening to hold the flow as he turned the mostly full bottle upside down, he laid it on Loki's slick folds, feeling him vibrate in anticipation.

He'd had his (in this case rather small) doubts, he could admit that much, but now he was shivering to continue, too. He checked one last time, whether Loki was really sure about his crazy idea and at the answering “By all that it unholy, get on with it !!!”, he slowly inched the opening and holding finger in. Just a bit, before he pulled the finger back and allowed the alcoholic liquid to flood his 'wife'. Loki gasped at once, his eyes going wide.

'Does it feel like when I come inside you ?' he almost blurted out. But Loki was far too distracted to answer, anyway. And watching the sinking level of wine inside the semi-transparent bottle, so was he. But it wouldn't feel like someone coming loads inside him. Come was hot. Then again, was that so different for a Jotunn ? He still watched in awe at the amount that disappeared there. But Loki's couldn't take it all. He took all the appearance of a wine spring and rivulets started running down the flat stomach and graciously endowed chest.

And that, at last, broke Thranduil's restrain, leading him to latch his mouth onto that irresistible spring and suck it for dear life. Absently, he noticed at some point that the bottle was empty, so he carefully pulled it back out and tossed it onto a plush carpet to avoid both being annoyed by it any more and shattering it, which would be annoying, too. But sadly, the end of their supply meant that his spring was soon to drain, too. And he still wanted more Loki in the flavour. So his focus had to move and he lavished his love's clit, getting an instant reaction.

Loki's whines filled the entire room and his spring constricted rhythmically, pushing out more of his arousal tinted wine. Thranduil had all that would dare escape and drove the shape-shifter to the edge and beyond. More flavour was added to his drink. And he drank him utterly dry. By the end of it, his head was swimming, but his own arousal was still burning. Close, so close, but not there. Eventually, it was a gasped question that pushed him over:

“So, king Oenophile, how do you like 'adulterated wine' now ?”

He might have been predispositioned by the alcohol, but he came so hard – without the slightest touch – that he blacked out.

 

-

 

In the morning, he woke in bed. He was not really sure how he had gotten there, but he was comfortable and he had no hangover, despite remembering clearly that he had had more than Loki had allowed him in ages. Ah, Loki. He just loved magic. Especially Loki's magic. And Loki's ideas. And his gorgeous sleeping form. Oh, he just loved everything about the Jotunn. Spooning him, too. And caressing him, while all of him that moved was his chest, breathing calmly.

The king thought back to the permission he had been given. He could just spread Loki out and take the unconscious creature. Softly, of course. Right now, Loki was a picture of innocence. Not witty, not bitchy or haughty, not devious or mischievous, just tranquil and beautiful, like a flower that could be plucked. But Thranduil never ripped out living beings just for the sake of it. He didn't want to debauch this innocence before him. He wanted to cherish it.

So he was as gentle as he could be, slow and soft, and Loki did not wake. Not until the sun got too bright. And when he then woke, first feeling irritated by the light, he realised that he was actually quite unusually content. Sated. From the evening still ? Then he noticed Thranduil, already dressed, but lounging on the coach with an utterly adoring expression on his face. Like a puppy. He was almost shocked at himself for thinking that. Never had he ever thought of Thranduil as in any way puppy-like. But now his bliss made him so.

He could guess what that meant. But he didn't feel anything. Not even the slightest residual ache that he was more fond of than just okay with because it was a reminder of something good. Nothing. Okay, maybe he was a little damp, but that might as well have come from a sweet dream. But what else had Thranduil done to get them both feeling so sated ? He asked, careful not to let any emotion show in his voice. And that exact lack made the elf visibly uneasy.

He instantly regretted breaking the king's wonderful mood and reassured him, but he did want to know:

“I'm not minding it, love, don't be upset. I just don't feel it, physically speaking, so I wondered.”

“I'd hoped you wouldn't. I didn't want to be rough just because you couldn't retaliate. But technically, I did nothing out of the ordinary. I'd ask before experimenting.”

“I know you would. Technically. Don't be scared, I know that I can trust you. And so I do, with all my heart.”

And there Thranduil was, back in his state of complete happiness. But it was late enough and as much as he would like to stay, he had his duties. He kissed Loki goodbye, invited him to join him, once he felt up to it and left to face the trifles of the day. It was boring, for the most part. But he could snicker inside every time a courtier thought he wasn't looking and took the presumed chance to eye him closely, guessing what he had done not long ago, and blushing at the thought.

He knew that most of his courtiers, most of the realm actually, desired Loki. He understood it well. And part of him relished that he was the one who had what everyone wanted. But he didn't like the reminder that they had one thing left to talk about. In truth, he wanted Loki for himself. But he knew that, while Loki would surely heed him if he asked for that, it would be against the Jotunn's nature. And he didn't want to force his love to do that.

He also knew that jealousy was basically just irritated possessiveness. And while he certainly thought of Loki as his, he did not want to possess him. Not with the memory of Odin so readily preparing to enslave him in his mind. He could only allow it. But he would be paranoid in court, if he kept wondering who of them had had Loki. No, that wouldn't do. Loki had to tell him, preferably in advance. If he was okay with that.

By lunch, Loki had finally arisen and joined him for his duties, even though he was rather distracting for many, but they would get used to it. The queen voiced many good suggestions to their various little problems and they dealt with everything before dinner. That they had in privacy. And there, he told Loki that he was okay with him sleeping around, as long as he was still the most important member of Loki's unofficial harem and he knew who the others were before their initiation.

Loki just smiled:

“Of course, and thank you.”

But he was not prepared for what his queen said next:

“In that case, I need to adress a rather pressing ...issue. Legolas.”

He choked on his bread and coughed it back out of his windpipe in pieces.

“Legolas ? What do you want with my child ?!”

“For one, he is far from a child. And even more importantly: He is the one who wants. I am curious, I won't deny that. But beneath your notice, he was been staring at us from afar quite intensely and very often at that. He also watched us in the pool. And he dented his tights doing it. It is hardly my fault that your status has kept him from getting any for-probably-ever. He should do something about it or he will just become obsessed and creeps don't get any more.”

Thranduil was simply mortified. Both by the content and the nonchalant way in which Loki told him about it. And how had he not noticed ? He told his love that he would consider it, seeing as it was not just someone else Loki might sleep with, but his own child. An adult, true, but still his child. He didn't exactly 'think about it' though. He watched Legolas. For one, the prince seemed to actively avoid him. But it was absolutely correct. When they did not appear to look, Legolas watched them. Especially when they were being affectionate.

And he thought about Legolas' fixation with Tauriel. Yes, it would be best if the young adult got some experience. And with Loki, he could at least be sure that his clueless boy would not be hurt or just used because of his title. It was the safest option. The night he came to that conclusion, lying awake in bed, he also decided to tell Loki to do it. And in the morning he did. Loki smiled so softly, it could not be lust. He really appreciated Thranduil's thoughtful and caring reasoning.

But the king didn't think about what would happen. He kept himself carefully distracted, when he noticed a watching Legolas jump and turn in surprise to Loki's unexpected presence behind him. He did anything not to think about it, throwing himself into working on older and long-lying issues of the realm until everything was smooth and proper. Then he drove himself mad over a lack of things to do. Were they alright ? What if Loki overestimated his virgin boy and hurt him ? Or Legolas was overeager and hurt Loki ?

He couldn't stand this ! But a low chuckle brought him back to the present.

“Loki ? Are you... Did you..you know ?”

“Awww, Thrandy, you sound so cute.”

“Please, just... is everyone alright ?”

“Of course, my love.”

“So you did... that.”

“No.”

“No ?”

“No.”

“Why ?”

“Thranduil, I just gave him the option. And some advice. I did not sleep with him just yet. You didn't really think that he would just jump his step-mother ? When you, who are not even directly involved, took a couple days for the decision ?”

“I guess not.”

“Just don't think about it. And not in the sense of concentrating on not-thinking about it. Really just not thinking about it. Think about me. Or him. Just to have someone to talk to about it will be good for him. He might never want to act on it. Just talk, ask questions of an embarrassing nature. That kind of thing.”

“He can talk to me.”

“No, he can't. I am sorry and don't think yourself a bad father for it, but he can't. You have many expectations. He can't be open with you, when he fears that you will be disappointed. But I don't expect anything of him. So he can come to me.”

“...Has he asked something yet ?”

“A couple things.”

“What about ?”

“Males and females.”

“Loki, what did he ask ? Does he have a problem ?”

“Trust me to deal with anything that arises and he will continue to trust that I won't run to you to squeal, eliminating the use of telling someone else in the first place. Okay ?”

“Yes, I get it. I would just prefer to know him better. He is my son, my only child.”

“So far.”

“... Would you want children with me ?”

“Maybe. Some day. Wouldn't you ?”

 

And he was silent for a long time.

 

 

“Someday sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there is only one chapter left before Lotr. Any guesses who the guest star is ? (I promise that I will lean mostly on the films, but this kinda snuck in from the books.)


	6. A While of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, with all its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there are a few jumps in time. Between chapters 5 and 6 as well as within chapter 6.

_All that doth begin_

  
_should rightly to destruction run._

 

Many spoke their minds. Loki didn't. What would be any use to say ? 'Sorry, but his time is up. That's life.' ? That might sound rather heartless. And Loki wasn't heartless, but it was just true. He had been a human. A mayfly. His hair had greyed all over like the creaking of wooden pillars before they broke. A steady warning looming upon his head for years. They'd met again a few times for business. He'd seen it increase with time. But the letter had still come as a shock. The King of Dale was dead.

  
And they all came to the funeral of this remarkable man. Elves and dwarves alike. And both Thranduil and Loki cursed their stupid hearts for having grown to like him. They should have known better. Humans were just so fickle, a blink of history, hardly worth mentioned to have lived. But that was not entirely correct. Thranduil was just miserable thinking about how many years he had left before he faced this situation again, then with Loki in the shroud. But Loki had a change of heart.

  
He had always thought humans irrelevant. Playthings to the gods at most. But as he looked around, taking in this prospering city and remembered the ruin that Smaug had left behind, he saw this human's relevance. The elves had helped, somewhat, considering that Thranduil had been away as Dake was rebuilt. And the dwarves, too, but their help was paid for, so it was rather something more he had had to manage. This one person had, nearly alone, taken a water-folk and a land-based ruin and made them a successful kingdom.

  
If not for him, where would these people be now ? Would they have survived ? A leaderless mass ? A headless chicken could make some steps still, but it always fell in the end. And what would Dale be like ? Still a ruin ? Or would the dwarves have populated it ? Somehow he doubted that the mountain people would have done that. But a ruin right in front of them could not have influenced the mood and morale inside Erebor for the better.

  
If there could have been an 'inside Erebor'. Bard had asked Thranduil to postpone his attack on Erebor to try diplomacy, boring the Elvenking with the wait so much that he had moved it up to the next morning. If not for the delay, neither Ironfoot would have come in time to protect the dozen dwarves nor would the orcs have reached them before the peak of the battle. Without Bard, Loki realised, the elves would have swept into Erebor like an all-consuming flood. Bilbo might have escaped with the ring, but no dwarf.

  
They would all be dead and neither Dale nor Erebor would be lived in today. Bard had saved not only one, but two kingdoms. What a deed for just one mortal man. And thus, he found a whole new appreciation for humans. A short-lived, but extremely relevant people. It still hurt like a bitch when they just died away from a couple decades of age. So useless. Not even a battle or assassination. No-one to hunt down and punish for it. It just happened, even in peace. He was miserably sad and furiously angry at the unfairness of it all at the same time.

  
But he schooled his features and cheered politely, when Bain was crowned and declared King of Dale. The poor boy – actually a man now, but he would always be a boy to him – looked close to crying. Unlike Loki, the boy had adored his father and it was a painful loss. At this point, he made sure to keep a close eye on Thranduil, since the loss of a beloved father and having to take over the duty of leadership right after hit a bit close to home for the elf.

  
But his watch was disturbed. Not negatively so. But quite distractingly. He hadn't even known that the hobbit had come, but now he couldn't stop listening to the whispering conversation. Bilbo seemed upset in a guilty not-guilty way like he knew he hurt someone, but still considered himself in the right. That was bound to be interesting. And oh, it was, when the other speaker gruffly by voice and pleadingly by tone replied:

  
“But I can't abandon my people. It's not right.”

  
“I know, I know and I'm not asking you to, but I can't just leave never to come back, either. I have Bad End ! I even have some family left. And, Thorin, I would miss my home forever. I hate to leave you, every time, but I just don't belong here. I can't be the only hobbit in a mountain full of dwarves. I'm slight and weak compared to them and I don't want to sneak through my own home !”

  
“Sneak ? Does anyone here give you trouble ?! Tell me who ! They will regret it !!”

  
“No, Thorin, they don't mean it. But whenever I stay for too long, they start to treat me like one of them.”

  
“Isn't that good ?”

  
“Exactly ! That's why I don't want you to go against them for it. It's a good thing, technically.”

  
“But … ?”

  
“But I am not a dwarf, I can't lift a boulder and my ribs can't take your a dwarven hug an-and I don't exchange clouts for greeting ! I don't belong here.”

  
The dwarf didn't reply, but Loki could image the kicked puppy expression he must be wearing. So, very softly, the hobbit added:“Thorin, I promise to visit whenever I can, but I can't stay.”

  
And now the silence stayed between them, making Loki feel just as uncomfortable as them. Something had to be said, preferably something that could lift their spirits a little. In the end, saying something was left to Loki, so he stepped out of the shadows and startled them both:

  
“You two in need of someone to declare you hobsband and dwife ?”

  
Bilbo went bright red from embarrassment and Thorin from indignation.

  
“Why would I be the wife ?!”

  
He didn't even notice the poor hobbit's breathless squeal at his confirmation.

  
“Perhaps, because you have the long locks and braids for it ?”

  
“I also have a beard.”

  
“Which you have more braids in, and seriously: Don't all dwarven wives ?”

  
He just grunted in acknowledgement at that, while Bilbo was still trying to get his breathing back under control. But Loki's continued, wide grin got a slight smile on the king's face in the end.

  
“How's married life for you anyway ?”

  
“Lovely... “, he swooned, “And quite recommendable.”, he added with a wink that disrupted all Bilbo's effort again and elicited a laugh from the dwarf. Thorin knew he would, if only they could. He had heirs in Fili and Kili, he didn't need a female spouse. But this whole distance thing was a pain. That Loki approved, though, was quite nice to know. Despite the terrible occasion of their meeting. Bard had been a good man. But now Bain's time had come. But thinking that, he wondered how many kings of Dale and Erebor Loki would watch come and go.

 

-

 

The celebrations to honour Bard's memory and Bain's coronation lasted a few weeks, but it all came to an end and everyone had to return home. Even Legolas did so with a heavy heart, despite never really getting to know the man. But his accomplishments were obvious and that sufficed to make his loss a grievous one even without personal affection. But it was also his father's and step-mother's grief that dragged him down. They had known the human king well. Far better than Tauriel for sure, but strangely, she seemed even more affected.

  
Maybe that was more due to seeing that dwarf again. But hadn't she told him all about having found someone else ? A half-elf from this other world ? He asked her. And right after, he wished that he hadn't. She was so affected, because the funeral had reminded her of the danger Airgetlam lived in, being the secret son of the puppet king and the leader of the rebels and all. And she feared that she might never see him again. But that couldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it.

  
So, Tauriel had a long talk with Thranduil and Loki. The next day, she rode a black stag to Rhosgobel. Even from afar, he could see the eagle that had come to the wizard's call carry her away. Even before they disappeared from his sight, Loki had returned and contacted Frey. It was almost a week later that the Vanr reported their safe return to Alfheim. Apparently, his interbred son was overjoyed and so was Tauriel. Loki was the first to voice what was said between the lines. She would not return.

  
Legolas had gotten over his obsession, but it still made him feel terrible that she would just leave. True, she wanted to be united with her beloved. But weren't they friends, didn't that matter to her ? He asked Loki. It really was amazing what they had now. He could ask literally anything, even the craziest things, and Loki didn't judge, or even twitch. Perhaps, because he was so much crazier than anything Legolas could possibly think of.

  
And this time, Loki just told him about leaving all his family behind. He loved them still, at least the Jotnar, Thor and especially Frigga. But he loved Thranduil, too, and felt that he belonged with him now. He had moved on from the chapter in his life that was all about them. That didn't mean that he had forgotten them or that it had been easy. But it felt right and they accepted it, because they loved him, too. He lay in the queen's arms for a long while after that still, listening to a children's lullaby while nimble fingers combed through his hair.

  
It was easy to welcome Loki as family, these days. He regretted his part in their rough start, but Loki held him no grudge. The mage had sounded a bit patronising when explaining why. But right now, he didn't mind if he was a bit of a child. The comfort Loki gave was so warm and he needed it so badly right now. He doubted that Loki really loved him, he probably only cared about the effect of his emotional state on his father, who did love him but couldn't really show it. But he still felt loved like this.

  
Platonically loved. He never outright declined the shifter's offer to show him the ways of physical love, it was good to have an option, but he seriously doubted that he would ever take his step-mother up on it. He asked and when something was not easily explained, Loki sometimes showed him illusions, a few of which had really turned him on, but they never did anything together. Even though Loki also educated him on techniques without a partner, which he used a lot and was very grateful for.

  
He was very grateful for Loki's presence in general now. His father was no longer strained by reign and had become warmer, the people had more contact with the outside and he had a new friend with lots of experience from many journeys and many many fascinating tales to tell. Loki was a great entertainer. He made illusions of terrible monsters that moved quickly and abruptly changed directions to hone his skills with the bow against any and all enemies.

  
Things really were good now. So he dismissed the thought of following her. It seemed the mature option to let her go. And when he didn't feel like mature was nice, he still had Loki to lean on. Sometimes, when there was not too much ruling to do, he even asked Loki to join him on spider-hunts. Loki loved to. He hated being inside for too long. A palace was nice to live in, but sometimes it started to feel like a golden cage. And on those occasions, cavorting through the forest and killing things was a welcome relief.

  
That was until that one day, when things went so utterly wrong for Legolas. Loki, in retrospect, had mixed feelings about the incident. It all started with another spider-hunt. Normal enough. There were more spiders than was usual, but since their numbers were constantly increasing, that in itself was rather normal, too. Loki had decided to fight as a stag again. It was simply the best way to exhaust himself to pleasant buzz afterwards, using all fours for transport and just running head-first into his target. Also, the dragon shape would have crashed way too many trees.

  
His stag form was vulnerable, though. With his magic reserves up, he wasn't worried by that. But his confidence was bordering on arrogance, he realised, when the sharp pain of a sting shot through his chest and the low, crawling disease of poison clogged his breath. He reacted immediately and heard the shrieking of the dying spider, when his magic disintegrated the sting inside him, but the real damage was done. That damage being the panic of the elves.

  
Legolas came to him at once and shot three more arrows in the already dead spider, before barking at his troop to get him to a healer. He would have told the prince to go deal with his own business, but he was too exasperated to start a discussion on how very capable of handling that himself he was. He just took a moment to catch his breath and turned back into a she-elf, before he started on banning the poison from his vital organs. That didn't take a lot out of him.

  
But it did require concentration. And Legolas in panic, muttering things like “Oh no, what will father think ? This is all my fault ! It was my idea, what will father say if I got his love killed ?” was quite a distraction. Yes, Loki did understand that someone he cared about getting injured was a rare thing for the elven prince and the memory of King Bard's funeral was still fresh in the immortal's head, despite having occurred many years ago. But really, the kid needed to grow a thicker skin !

  
At the end of his patience, he just shouted:“Damn it, 'Las ! I'm not dying ! This is nothing for my magic, I just need a moment and it'll be out of my system.”

  
Everyone had fallen silent and still and Legolas asked a bit dumbstruck:“You can just … ?”

  
“Watch me !”

  
He had planned to do that in another way, in detail and precision. But now, he didn't have the nerve for that, nor the time. He bundled his magic, knowing that he would be drained but still steady on his feet afterwards, and purged his entire body of everything that did not belong there. It washed over him like a cloudburst and there was not a single trace left. Legolas was awed and fortunately mostly mollified, but he still insisted on a check-up from a healer and Loki tolerated that, although he did roll his eyes in annoyance.

  
And that could have been it. An annoying incident not worth mentioning later. But it wasn't so. While Loki went to the healer who gave him an all-clear, obviously, Legolas reported to Thranduil. And Thranduil was prone to worrying on a normal day. To hear that something had actually gone wrong was not ideal. But while Loki did like that Thranduil cared about him, this kind of worry made him angry. He wasn't some porcelain doll, wasn't fragile ! He was a born prince and a seasoned warrior. For Norns' sake, he had killed Smaug !

  
But he could deal with Thranduil. So he pushed him back on the bed and leapt on top. The elf was initially disoriented at the sudden change of gravity, but then Loki's mouth was attacking his and Loki's fingers plunged into his tights. Legolas took that cue and fled the room, closing the door behind him. 'One down, one to go.' Loki thought. But the second one was basically done, too, by this point. Because Thranduil did not ask whether he was okay even once more than the five times since Loki had started counting.

  
Not now that Loki lined him up and rode the king into oblivion. It was rushed and rough, but they cuddled sweetly once both had come (twice) and fell asleep spooning. It was good. And reckless. But now, Loki wasn't sure whether he regretted it. That would probably depend on Thranduil's reaction. He had said yes to someday. He might just have not expected that someday would be so soon. And Loki really hadn't intended it. He just hadn't considered it.

  
He had been so secure in knowing that he was on his contraceptive that he hadn't realised it. But he had purged himself of all that didn't belong to him. And the poison hadn't been the only thing to fit that description. The contraceptive he had relied on had too. And so it had been washed away, completely gone, when he had lain with his lover in a female shape. Now he faced the consequence.

  
At least he had found out himself this time. Turning into his cat form to slouch on Thranduil's lap during dinner just couldn't work with an almost three months old embryo of an elf inside him. For it was an elf now, as he was happy to be sure of. Not a wolf, not a snake and certainly no dragons. Just a simple baby elf. But how would he tell Thranduil. Maybe it would have been easier if the other had found out before him.

  
He was deep in thought all dinner about how to tell him and Thranduil noticed. But Loki dismissed his questions, stating that it wasn't urgent and he'd tell him soon enough. Thranduil was even more curious now, but he knew better than to try pressing Loki for answers. That never worked anyway. So he was patient. He was patient during dinner, after dinner, before breakfast, during breakfast, in fact all day and the next and the rest of the week. His patience was sorely tested, but it held true and eventually paid out.

  
At first, he didn't think he'd heard right. He shifted up and leaned on his elbow as he looked over Loki's back and into his little spoon's face one night and asked: “Sorry ? I didn't get that, you spoke too softly, turned away. Could you repeat it ?”

  
“I-I said that... I think I'm pregnant. Actually no. I don't think so. I'm sure.”

  
“Bu-bu... But. Sorry, but what ? You're … ? But I thought you said you took something against that ?!”

  
“And I did. I think it was after that spider-incident. I purged the poison with magic. I think, since the contraceptive is an outsider in my body that suppresses a part of its nature, it was no less a poison to my magic, when it cleared things up inside me. So it destroyed that, too. And then later we... you know.”

  
“So... it's mine ?”

  
He really should have seen the slap coming, but he was unprepared when it stung, whipping his head to the side.

  
“What do you think of me ?!!! Of course, it's yours ! I only really get that needy as to need more than you on heat, which is not due for a good long while still, but even then I won't allow myself to get pregnant by someone else. Our union, our marriage, means something to me ! And now that I know you, I want children from no-one else ever again. So yes, obviously. It is your child that I carry. ...Are you mad ? Because this really wasn't planned !”

  
“No. I'm not. I think it had to be so. Planning a child might have been a bit awkward, don't you think ? To have sex just for the finish, no fun ? I'm not mad. Surprised. But not mad. That's what you were brooding about.”

  
It wasn't a question, but Loki nodded anyway. And Thranduil pulled him even closer to his chest, while one hand ghosted down to his spouse's abdomen. There was no bump yet. But tapping into his magical sense – yes, Loki had started to teach him now and then and this things were easier for him now – he could feel the brimming cage that kept the little one safe. His baby. He blinked away tears of joy as that really sunk in.

 

-

 

Another was not so happy. All of the Woodland realm celebrated like there was no morning. But one did not share in their cheer. He knew would be the right thing to do. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't help feeling like he was being replaced. He would always be the first-born, the crown prince. But he would never return to the centre of attention, now that the king expected a child with his new wife. Now that the realm expect a new, royal baby.

  
He felt bad for hating his half-sibling even before it was born and he felt bad for breaking down his friendly ties to Loki over it. But he was being made redundant. His father would never spare him another glance now ! He cursed and screamed inside, all that joy making him sick. In the end, he couldn't stand the celebrations any longer and left to go somewhere silent. He didn't know how long he stayed, but suddenly there was a voice drawing nearer. It sounded old, but friendly, if tired. And it was answered by his father's voice.

  
Now he listened up. Especially when he realised that he knew the older voice. Gandalf ? What was Gandalf doing here ? Sure, there was quite a cause upstairs, but his father would never invite the grey wizard, they couldn't stand each other ! They hadn't since before Loki, but now it was way worse. So what was Mithrandir doing here ? He tried to eavesdrop. But he wasn't Loki, nor prepared for his perception. The Jotunn in disguise noticed him instantly and asked him to leave. Gandalf's business in the Woodland Realm was strictly confidential.

  
Once their spy was well and away, the grey wizard turned back to the Elvenking:“Thank you dearly, Thranduilm for allowing me the use of your lovely cells.”

  
“Certainly, wizard. I have nothing better to do. But what do you want with that misshapen creature ?”

  
“Ooh, I am afraid I can't-”

  
“tell me ? When you seek to keep that in my realm ?”

  
“It is for the benefit of all.”

  
“I'm sure it is. Well, have fun !”

  
He briskly turned away, Loki at his arm and strode back to the feast the uninvited intruder had distracted him from. But he didn't want the sleazy beast in his forest and once outside of ears' reach of the wizard, he turned to Loki:“Find out what he asks that thing. I will make sure to distract him later to give you some time. But I need to know why it's here and Gandalf won't answer that.”

  
He nodded and patiently awaited his for his opportunity. Unfortunately, it didn't come that day, as Gandalf remained with the prisoner all night. But when it came, Loki took it at once and bitterly rued that not too many hours later, when he came back to an empty cell. He had needed time to cool off or he would have killed the creature. He had not been aware of his enraged magic eroding the bars. But the Norns had to hate him. Why else would they put the long-time owner of his only remaining secret to Thranduil into his home ?

  
That thing, Gollum as it called itself, had seen the ring on his hand and talked about his own lost precious and the filthy hobbitis that had stolen it. Loki had become curious of course. Damn his curiosity. But who could blame his anger then as the greasy little creature teased and prodded him with its knowledge of the ring's effect on everyone ? He had, until this day, forgotten the secret. He had forgotten that there was something that Thranduil could never know. That Loki, and perhaps they all, owed their lives to the ring and the Necromancer that drove it.

  
Maybe it was easier to say that the creature had escaped than to admit that he had used the ring that Gandalf had asked it about. But in either case. Loki's peace of mind was gone.

 

_(All that doth begin_

  
_should rightly to destruction run.)_

 

_'Twere better then that nothing were begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That quote is from Goethe's Faust, by the way. Comments please ? I know I might come across as needy, but since feedback is the only reason I post I think it's jusitied.


End file.
